Cruzada
by josemiguel.degouveia
Summary: Un mudo magico gobernado por 4 especies principales: orcos, elfos, humanos y magos. Todas estas pelearon por el dominio, pero con el paso del tiempo todas las especies an alcanzado lo mas cercano a la paz, pero el egoismo del hombre y fantasmas del pasado destruiran todo lo que tantos años tomo formar
1. Introducción

Introducción

En un mundo mágico habitado por las por 4 especies dominantes:

Humanos: son los que más dominio poseen en cuanto a territorio se refiere debido a su capacidad reproductiva, es tan balanceados en cuento a fuerza se refiere, pero son los más curiosos de todas la especies, son incapaces de usar magia, pero llegaron al punto de evolución en el que pueden impregnar armas con magias para mejorar sus ejércitos pocos humanos poseen estas armas, su promedio de vida es de 100 años.

Orcos: se encuentran justo debajo de los humanos en el dominio de territorio, son conocidos por su color de piel verde, son muy altos y robustos, algunos poseen cuerno, en la cultura orca esto es símbolo de poder y respeto, su magia se basa en aumentar su capacidad física son criaturas conocidas como violentas y simples, su promedio de vida es de 80 años.

Elfos: estos dominan el resto del territorio, no son muy numerosos poseen pequeños reinos dispersados por todo el mundo, su fuerza física se encuentra por debajo de la humana, se conocen como criaturas pacificas que no se meten en conflictos ajenos, son criaturas con poco poder mágico pero son capaces de extraer energía de la naturaleza y utilizarla a su favor, son ligeramente más altos que los humanos pero su cuerpo el delgado su piel es pálida y poseen orejas grandes y puntiagudas, su promedio de vida es de 150 años.

Magos: no poseen reino son la raza de menos numero existente, son exactamente iguales a los humanos en aspecto y fuerza física, pero estas son seres muy inteligentes y tienen una capacidad de comprensión superior a la humana, pueden usar todo tipo de magia, por lo general la mayoría de los magos sirven a los reyes y ejercito humano, su promedio de vida es de 120 años.

Como se imaginaran obviamente hay cierto odio entre estas razas en especial los humanos los cuales en gran mayoría consideran a las otras 3 especies una abominación de la naturaleza, lo cual llevo a la exterminación de varios reinos elfos, orcos y magos, algunos todavía le guardan rencor a los humanos pero otros entienden que eso ya paso lo mejor es centrarse en proteger lo tiene tenemos.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Cap. 1: en busca de la princesa**

Un mago caminaba por el bosque perdido sin saber a dónde ir

Esto lo confirma me perdí- decía con un tono de resignación

El mago siguió caminado por el bosque que se hacía cada vez más oscuro y silencioso, hasta que escucho un choque de espadas y corrió para ver de dónde venía el sonido cuando se dio cuente de que un elfo estaba pelando con 5 caballeros humanos el elfo apenas podía cargar la pesada espada y mucho menos sostenerla pero el elfo se levantaba siempre, el ver eso el mago intento ver mejor la pelea y noto que el elfo estaba perdiendo y vio que en el hombro izquierdo del elfo había un símbolo

El reino de Turen-murmuro el mago

Al darse cuenta de esto el mago salió de su escondite y se dejo ver

Bueno porque el alboroto- decía el mago con un tono que llamo la atención de los presentes

Vete de aquí-grito uno de los humanos apuntándole con la espada

El elfo estaba en el suelo sorprendido por la aparición del mago y herido por la batalla

Vamos chicos no hace falta pelear, además que gana con matar a un elfo que ni siquiera se puede defender-decía el mago para convencerlos

Entonces quieres tomar su lugar-pregunto el que parecía el líder del grupo

No era mi intención pero si insisten, pero 5 contra 1 no es justo-dijo algo burlón-

Todos se lanzaron contra el mago, este esquivaba los ataques incesantes de los 5 caballeros, pero el mago solo se limitaba a eso, nunca quito sus manos de su espalda hasta que puso su mano izquierda encima del peto de uno de los humanos

Bola de fuego-decía mientras en su mano generaba una pequeña luz y una bola de fuego mando volando unos 6 metros al hombre de armadura, los otros 4 miraron horrorizados como la armadura de su compañero se había fundido de un solo golpe

¡Es un mago!- grito uno de los caballeros con notorio pánico en la voz

Después de eso los caballeros socorrieron a su compañero caído y se largaron corriendo

Te puedes levantar-le decía de lejos el mago al elfo

Este se levanto con dificultad y le agradeció por a verlo salvado

Porque lo hiciste- pregunto elfo que todavía no estaba seguro de los que acababa de pasar

Por el símbolo en tu ropa- le dijo señalando su hombro izquierdo, eres del reino de Turen

¿Y?-pregunto confundido el elfo

Que fui contratado por los elfos del reino de Turen

¿Para qué?-pregunto curioso el elfo

Para rescatar a la princesa hakanosequemierda- decía el mago intentando recordar el nombre de la princesa

Hakamirubiria- decía el elfo corrigiendo al mago

Esa misma, pero creo que me perdí-decía rascándose la nuca

Esos caballero que acabas de espantar son del reino de Yuren, fueron ellos los que secuestraron a la princesa y le declararon la guerra a los elfos del sur-le explico el elfo

Haaaa, por cierto, cómo te llamas-pregunto el mago

Grimm, ¿y tú?-dijo el elfo

Joel-dijo el mago

Después de presentarse empezaron a caminar y conversar el elfo tenía 16 años cargaba una túnica de color marrón con el símbolo del reino de Turen en los dos hombros, cargaba un espada amarrada de la cintura, un tono de piel un poco más opaco que el de los otros elfos, ojos grises y cabello rubio, por otro lado Joel traía puesto un trapo de color negro bastante grande agarrado con unas costuras torpes y mal hechas que le cubría todo el cuerpo, no tenia capucha por lo que en su cabeza se veía que tenia cabello negro y ojos marrones, le dijo a Joel que el también buscaba a la princesa que él era su protector y que por un descuido se la habían llevado, se lamento bastante, él había sido su ayudante desde que tenía memoria y no se imaginaba en esta situación.

Bueno es de noche, paramos aquí-dijo el Joel cortando el momento

Grimm asintió con la cabeza y se recostó de un árbol

¿Por qué traes espada?, eso es inusual en un elfo-pregunto Joel

Porque soy un espadachín-dijo orgulloso el Grim

Tu, un espadachín- Joel no pudo aguantarse las risas

¡De que te ríes!- replico molesto el elfo que no entendía la gracia

Eres un saco de golpear, apenas y puedes cargar la espada, que estúpido los elfos del este al dejar que un debilucho como tu cuide a la princesa- dijo Joel sin dejar de reírse

Grimm se quedo callado un momento

No le veo la gracia, yo peleo por la princesa eso es honorable y estoy orgulloso en la persona que ella es hoy día-bajo la cabeza- sé que soy débil y no puedo defenderla, pero eso o me impide entrenar, quiero ser más fuerte y algún día superar a los orcos- eso ultimo lo dijo bastante decidido

Un elfo más fuerte que un orco, eso me gustaría verlo, niño puedes usar magia- pregunto Joel

No- dijo Grimm desviando la mirada apenado de la respuesta

Y tú pretendes que sin magia y con una capacidad física inferior al del elfo promedio que ya es baja quieres superar a los orcos

Si-dijo Grimm bastante convencido

Después de eso hubo un silencio bastante largo

Duérmete- dijo Joel cortando silencio

Cuando se despertaron comenzaron a caminar se encontraron con la torre, era de piedra sin ventanas o al menos no de donde la podían ver, tenía una puerta bastante grande de madera con un círculo mágico dibujado en esta, pero esto no le importo a Grimm el cual salió corriendo a penas vio la puerta al intentar abrirla las manos se le congelaron las retiro rápidamente con pánico y grito

Aaaaaa, mis manos- grito Grimm

Esta hechizada- decía con notoria molestia en la voz- pero eso se arregla

Joel lanzo una bola de fuego tan grade como una cabeza contra la puerta, pero esta ni se inmuto ante el golpe.

Unos aplausos se escucharon desde lejos y un caballero un poco más altos que los que se encontraron antes este tenía la insignia del reino de Yuren y el número 5 en los hombros de la armadura y cargaba una espada bastante grande en la espalda, acercaba a ellos

Eso fue un espectáculo, que gran magia- decía sarcástica y burlonamente el caballero

¿Tú eres?- pregunto Grimm

En el momento en el Joel se percato del número 5 en el hombro del caballero

Así que un acaballero mágico, a que debo el honor de presenciar a unos de los más grandes guerreros del reino de Yuren- decía el mago con una sonrisa maliciosa y inclinándose frente al caballero

No creo que sea un honor, ya que bueno… van a morir-decía mientras sacaba su espada y se abalanzaba contra el mago, el cual logro esquivarlos con mucha más dificultad que no los otros

No me esperaba menos de un caballero mágico- decía Joel algo agitado y con una sonrisa

Si pero te mostrare por que el titulo de "mágicos"- dijo el caballero mientras que a la espada la recorría una corriente de fuego hasta que esta estaba incendiada-muere-digo el caballero con un tono seco y firme mientras que la espada bajaba contra el suelo

Una ráfaga de fuego golpeo de lleno a Joel el cual salió volando y choco contra un árbol

¡JOEL!-grito Grimm preocupado por el mago

Solo era un mago de cuarta-decía el caballero escupiendo al suelo y acercándose a Grimm

El caballero subió la espada todavía envuelta en llamas y antes de que pudiera bajarla para acabar con la vida de elfo una bola de fuego le dio de lleno en la cara tumbándole, lo que lo sorprendió bastante

Coño me quemaste el trapo-decía bastante molesto Joel

Joel salió caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin el trapo que traía enzima se pudo ver que traía un túnica con mangas hasta las muñecas y un símbolo en la espalda que no se veía muy bien ya que estaba como tachado con una X, unos pantalones azul marino, zapatos negros y una espada en la cintura.

Cuando el caballero se levanto vio al mago complemente ileso lo cual lo sorprendió bastante, el mago saco su espada

Bueno la cosa se pone interesante-dijo el mago con una sonrisa confiada y relajada

Nota del autor: bueno este es mi primer fic agradesco sugerencias, criticas y consejos, disculpen los errores no tengo mucha experiencia en esto gracias por leer


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Cap. 2: Mi precio_**

El caballero se levanto y apunto con su espada a Joel, cuando caballero se abalanzo contra el mago, este lo recibió parando su golpe en seco sorprendiendo al caballero por la fuerza del mago

Te sorprende- caballerito decía burlándose

¿Quién eres?- pregunto el caballero

Joel, ¿por?- respondió el mago

Nada en particular, solo quería saber el nombre de la persona que sobrevivió al golpe de mi espada- dijo arrogantemente el caballero- por cierto, ¿no piensas usar magia?-pregunto el

Caballero

Sí, pero una poco original- dijo mientras su espada te cubría de llamas igual que la del caballero

El caballero miro al espada un momento

¿También tienes una espada mágica?- pregunto algo divertido el caballero

No- Respondió Joel

Entonces, ¿cómo explicas eso?- pregunto el caballero señalando con la mirada la espada de

Joel

Es una mezcla de mi capacidad mágica y un metal especial- Respondió Joel

¿Empezamos?- pregunto Joel

El caballero respondió abalizándose sobre Joel estos empezaron a pelear, las espadas chocaban el fuego salió volando y dispersándose en el aire, mientras que Grimm solo estaba en el suelo estático viendo al escena, no sabías que hacer, "si se metía solo estorbaría", ese era el pensamiento de Grimm, pero noto que la pelea era extraña, el caballero debía estar ganando en fuerza física pero él era el que se veía más cansado, mientras que Joel seguía sonriendo, también estaba cansado pero se notaba mucho menos

Que pasa caballerito, ¿cansado?- pregunto riendo Joel

Claro que no, solo estoy calentando-digo mientras las flamas de su espada se hacían más grandes

El caballero se separo unos metros de Joel, flexiono y separo las piernas poniéndose en posición vertical frente a Joel, con el pie derecho atrás y el izquierdo adelante, movió al espada de tal manera que el codo derecho se pego al lado izquierdo de su abdomen, ambas manos en el mango de la espada y frete a su cara

Esta es mi mejor carta- decía algo cansado el caballero

Puso su pie derecho al frente moviendo todo su torso y atacando con la espada como si fuera una estocada, una columna de fuego salió de la punta de la espada con mucha velocidad hacia Joel, el cual se sorprendió por el ataque pero solo le dio tiempo de poner la espada entre él y la columna de fuego que lo amenazaba, no tuvo la fuerza de mantenerse

En la tierra y salió volando hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Muere Joel- grito desesperado el caballero

Joel recibió el impacto directo el hechizo del caballero, la columna golpeo continuamente a Joel durante 10 segundos que parecieron eternos, cuando la columna desapareció el caballero se arrodillo, puso sus manos contra el suelo dejando caer su espada, cuando recupero el aliento levanto la mirada y vio a Joel parado frente al árbol en el que se había golpeado, su espada brillaba y tenía un intenso color rojo, el caballero no podía creer que había gastado casi todo su poder en eso último ataque y no tenía ni un rasguño

Joel estaba cansado y adolorido de haber recibido el golpe del caballero, vio su espada y rápidamente busco con la mirada la torre, corrió hacia ella

¡Liberación!- grito mientras agitaba la espada contra la puerta de la torre y una gran ráfaga de fuego mucho más grande que la que había creado el caballero se formo y embistió con mucha fuerza la puerta levantando tierra y humo

Cuando todo se disperso el símbolo en la puerta había desaparecido y el caballero pudo notar el símbolo en la túnica de Joel, la miro unos segundos

El reino de Cátari-susurro el caballero

La espada había perdido ese brillo y color rojo que tenia y volvió a su estado original, Joel se volteo y miro arrodillado al caballero

¿Eso es todo?- dijo burlándose Joel

Claro que no- respondió el caballero

El caballero se levanto con dificultad y nuevamente se puso en guardia

Tú me mostraste tu mejor carta, que te parece si te muestro una de las mías- dijo poniéndose en guardia

Joel se puso serio y se concentro en la espada la cual volvió a estar envuelta en llamas pero ahora las llamas de movían más violenta y rápidamente hasta que de golpe las llamas que envolvían la espada tomaron un color azul, también las llamas se movían de manera diferente a la anterior esta era más uniforme y estable

El caballero se exalto al ver el cambio de color de las llamas

¿Qué es esa espada?- pregunto

Es una espada echa de turión, un metal mágico especial tiene la capacidad de absorber magia y con el suficiente entrenamiento expulsarla-explico Joel

Pero las llamas azules no son nada normal, ¿como las puedes crear?-pregunto de nuevo el caballero

Ese en mi secreto-dijo mientras daba pasos cortos hacia el caballero

Cuando se abalanzo contra este con su espada, el caballero solo logro cubriese con su espada, pero al momento de chocar ambas armas, la espada del caballero de destrozo y junto con ella su armadura la cual después del golpe se derritió

El caballero estaba en el suelo recostado de un árbol muy a dolorido por el golpe

Si no fuera por la cota de malla estaría muerto-dijo el caballero perdiendo el aire

Si- dijo Joel mientras las llamas desaparecían de la espada

Tú eres… Joel Gronw, ¿verdad?- pregunto el caballero

Joel se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre y miro al caballero

Oh, el caballerito me conoce- respondió Joel acercándose al inmóvil caballero

Grimm seguía en el suelo pero al escuchar la respuesta de Joel, se levanto confundido

Una espada hecha del metal mágico turión, el símbolo del reino caído de Catarí tachado en la espalda, llamas azules, solo puedes ser tu, "El emperador de las llamas", el mago defensor del reino caído de Catarí, el mago más joven en recibir ese título, Joel Gronw-Explicaba con dificultad el caballero

Si, ese soy yo- respondió indiferente Joel

Grimm se sorprendió a escuchar el título de "Mago defensor"

¿Tú eres un mago defensor?- pregunto sorprendido Grimm

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Joel al escuchar la pregunta de Grimm

Era- dijo serio y cabizbajo Joel

Si el reino de Cátari fue destruido por el ejército de Bartoka hace 5 años, desde eso dicen que te hiciste mercenario, y te tachaste el símbolo del reino al que fallaste- dijo el caballero que seguía en el suelo

¿Qué más dicen de mí caballerito?- dijo Joel con una sonrisa macabra en la boca

Que nadie puede pagar tus "servicios"- siguió algo nervio el caballero

Bueno eso no importa ya, dime dentro de cuento llegan tus refuerzos- pregunto calmado Joel

¿Cómo que refuerzos?- dijo Grimm

Obviamente vendrán refuerzos, los de Yuren no son tan estúpidos como para dejar a un rehén tan valioso a cargo de este caballerito- dijo Joel señalando al caballero

Cuando dejo de hablar aparecieron de entre el bosque 5 caballeros, todos vestían igual que el que acababa de derrotar Joel

Mierda, esto durara un rato- dijo Joel rascándose la nuca- tu- dijo señalando a Grimm- ve y busca a la princesa

Grimm salió corriendo y entro a la torre subió las escaleras de caracol, cuando abrió la puerta vio a la princesa en una esquina sentada con las rodillas en la cara el pelo mugriento

¡Princesa!- grito Grimm

Al escuchar la voz de Grimm la princesa se volteo y lo miro, tenía los ojos rojos se notaba que había llorado, Grimm corrió hacia donde estaba la princesa y la abrazo del cuello poniendo o su cara en sus hombros

Gimm- dijo la princesa con un tono suave

Sí, soy yo princesa, ya todo está bien- dijo acariciándole la cabeza

La princesa empezó a llorar en el hombro de Grimm

Yo pensé que estaba sola- dijo entre sollozos

No seas tonta princesa, todos están preocupados por ti- dijo Grimm intentando consolarla

Se quedaron así un tiempo, cuando la princesa se levanto ambos bajaron la torre, pero al abrir la puerta estaba Joel parado con la espada envuelta en llamas azules y todos los caballero estaban inconscientes con las armaduras derretidas

Tú los derrotaste a todos- dijo Grimm boquiabierto

Si- dijo Joel guardando su espada

¿Quién es él?- Pregunto nerviosa y tímida la princesa ocultándose detrás de Grimm

El es Joel, un mago que contrataron los elfos de Turen para buscarla princesa- Explico Grimm

Dejemos las presentaciones para más tarde vámonos rápido de aquí- dijo rápido y cortante se notaba cansado

OK- dijeron Grimm y la princesa al unisonó

A las 2 horas caminando decidieron descansar en un rio

Tengo hambre- dijo Joel mientras le sonaba la pansa

Solo tengo unos panes algo duros- dijo Grimm abriendo un bolso que traía

Después de comer la princesa se lavo el cabello en el rio tenía mucha suciedad, princesa quería bañarse completa pero Joel lo negó ya que perderían mucho tiempo

Durante el descanso se presentaron, después comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, a Joel le sorprendió lo poco quejumbrosa que era la princesa, accedía a todo lo que decían, después de horas caminando vieron un pueblo, Buscaron hospedaje y pasaron la noche (Grimm pago)

Al despertar desayunaron en una taberna y partieron, después de mucho caminar llegaron al reino de Turen había una gran puerta, al entrar Joel siguió a Grimm y a la princesa hasta el castillo casi todo eran casas hechas de piedra, paja, hojas etc.

Al llegar al castillo llevaron a Joel a una sala a esperar al rey, era una sala muy bonita con dos sillones rojos de terciopelo y una mesita en medio de los sillones, el resto de la habitación tenía muchas plantas y una vista al reino entero mas parecías un balcón que una habitación

Después de esperar un tiempo el rey entro por la puerta acompañado de dos guardias que venían detrás de el, una traía una lanza y el otro una almohada roja con algo que era tapado por un trapo del mismo color, el rey se sentó en el sillón que estaba libre y los dos guardias parados detrás de el

Gracias- dijo el rey poniendo su cabeza contra la mesita que los separaba

Joel no podía creer que un rey hiciera tal cosa

No hace falta, después de todo, era mi trabajo -dijo calmado y compasivo

El rey no dejaba de llorar

Esto es embarazoso, deme mi pago para poder irme- dijo apresurado

El rey subió la cabeza y con un movimiento de mano le indico al guardia que traía la almohada y le quito el trapo que la cubría, lo que había en la almohada era un orbe que tenía un color blanquecino, parecía como si brillara

Eso es-dijo Joel acercando sus manos al orbe y viéndolo de cerca

La verdad no se dé que te sirve la energía elfica concentrada- dijo dudoso el rey que ya no estaba llorando

Joel se levanto, tomo el orbe, se alejo unos 6 pasos del rey, saco su espada lo cual alerto a los guardias los cuales se calmaron cuando el rey subió la mano señalando que se calmaran

Joel levanto la espada y la dejo caer sobre el orbe detrayéndolo en pedazos, la energía salía en forma de un humo blanqueció que se introducía en la espada y en el cuerpo de Joel, se quedo quieto durante un tiempo.

Cuando dejo de absorber la energía que salía de la espada, se concentro y la espada se vio envuelta en llamas blanquecinas del mismo color que tenía el orbe.

Guau- decía impresionado Joel

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el rey igual de sorprendido

Llamas de energía elfica- dijo contemplando las llamas que envolvían su espada

Después de contemplarla un momento Joel se corto la mano con la espada y dejo las llamas sobre la herida, esta empezó a cerrarse lentamente cuando la mano de Joel se curó las llamas desaparecieron

Bueno supongo que debo aprender a controlarlas- suspiro Joel

Joel se puede quedar, daremos una fiesta para celebrar el rescate de mi hija- pidió el rey

Joel se negó y se fue sin decir nada más

Ya en la puerta a punto de irse se encontró con Grimm

Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por la princesa- dijo Grimm arrodajándose en el suelo

Levanta- le dijo Joel

Grimm se levanto

Si me quieres agradecer no dejes que la capturen de nuevo- dijo Joel

Pero, soy demasiado débil no puedo hacer nada, durante la pelea solo pude quedarme quieto mientras tu combatías, no puedo defender a la princesa- dijo apretando los dientes y los puños

Entonces, ten- Joel le lanzo una daga que tenía guardada

Grimm atrapo la daga, la vio unos segundos

¿Porque me das esto?- Pregunto Grimm

Mira la espada no es lo tuyo, no tienes fuerza física, la daga no es un arma que requiera ese tipo de fuerza, solo habilidad y energía- le explico Joel

Pero no hay honor en pelear con una daga- replico Grimm

¡Y que te importa más imbécil tu estúpido honor o la vida de la princesa!- grito furioso Joel

Estas palabras dejaron en shock a Grimm, el cual después de ver la daga unos segundos dirigió su mirada a Joel el cual lo seguía mirando

La princesa- dijo decidido Grimm

Eso es-dijo Joel mientras daba media vuelta y se fue

Nota del autor: bueno gracias por leer, si no es mucha molestia podrian por favor decirme que les parecio en los comentario, muchas gracias


	4. Capitulo 3

**Cap. 3: La Leyenda**

Dice la leyenda que un mago resentido por la masacre de los suyos, guiado por el odio hizo un trato con los demonios, el mago deseaba poder, el poder para la destrucción de todo lo que vive, para acabar con la verdadera escoria del mundo, los humano

Los demonios aceptaron la propuestas del mago, pero él tendría que aceptar que después de cumplir con su cometido el tendría que entregar su alma, el mago acepto gustoso la oferta de los demonios

El mago se conoció en el mundo como "El demonio de los ojos morados Yanni" su poder era sin igual, solo se dedicaba a destruir, pero una maga le pudo hacer frente, Zenobia poseía un poder comparable con el de Yanni pero esta no pudo hacerle frente, al final con su últimas fuerzas logro encerrar a Yanni dentro de su cuerpo y luego suicidarse

Se dice que Yanni nunca murió, que está esperando a la sucesora de Zenobia para poder salir y terminar su cometido.

.

.

.

En una villa perdida en un bosque, vivía una familia de un padre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, una madre un poco mas pequeña que el esposo, con cabellos rojizos y ojos negros y su hija una niña de 12 años con el cabello de un rojo mas oscuro y unos ojos morados , en esta villa la niña había crecido con las personas que hay vivían, aprendía en casa con el padre, su familia era agricultora por lo que la niña ayudaba mucho en casa.

Un día un caballero del reino de Bartoka apareció herido en la villa, los habitantes de esta lo curaron y ayudaron al caballero, el caballero noto rápidamente los ojos morados de la niña.

Cuando estaba en condiciones el caballero salió de la villa y tomo rumbo al reino de Bartoka.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente

¿Papé ese caballero era alguien importante?-pregunto curiosa al niña

Claro, los caballeros dedican su vida a proteger el reino al cual juraron lealtad, gracias a ellos puede haber paz dentro de los reinos- le explico el padre a su hija mientras comían en la mesa

¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas?- pregunto la niña

No, yo no sé muchas cosas, hay personas muchos más inteligentes que yo-decía el padre con un tono de maestro

¿Quién?-pregunto la niña

Casi todo el mundo- dijo el padre comiendo animado

La madre reía por la conversación que tenían, cuando se oyeron uno pasos fuertes desde afuera, el pelinegro salio a ver qué pasaba, eran una gran cantidad de soldados armados tenían el símbolo del reino de Bartoka en los hombros.

Donde está la niña de los ojos morados-pregunto autoritario un caballero que parecía ser el líder del grupo

Cariño llévate a la niña por favor-le dijo nervioso el padre a la madre de la niña

Esta insistió pero

¡Que te la lleves!- grito el padre- por favor, los alcanzo más tarde- suplico el esposo

Por suerte los caballeros no escucharon el grito del padre y la mujer salio corriendo con la niña

Porque te lo diríamos- dijo un campesino

Si no lo dicen, nos obligan a tomar medidas drásticas- dijo el caballero mientras sacaba su espada y esta empezaba a brillar

Apunto hacia una de las casa y un rayo de luz salió de la espada creando una explosión que destruyo la casa, todos miraron aterrados al caballero

Dije, ¿donde está la niña de los ojos morados?- pregunto ya impaciente

No te lo diremos-dijo el pelinegro

Entonces… búsquenla, tráiganla y maten al que se oponga- dijo el caballero

Los gritos y lamentos de las personas se escuchaban desde lejos con la niña y la madre corriendo mientras que ambas no podían dejar de llorar, hasta que ambas escuchan un grito que creyeron era del pelinegro.

¡Papaaaaa!- Grito la niña, pero la madre le logro tapar la boca antes de que gritara

Eso hizo que fueran más rápido, la madre se llevo cargando a la niña, hasta que las piernas no le dieran mas.

Ambas no paraban de huir de los caballeros los cuales habían puesto precio a su cabeza, no tenían lugar al que regresar ni a donde ir.

10 Años después

una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos morados, vestida un trapo que le tapaba con un escapaba de un grupo de caballeros, esta corría bastante rápido dejando atrás a los caballero, pero de la nada un caballero se le apareció de frente cortándole el paso.

De esta no escapas- decía el caballero subiendo su espada

Tú crees?- dijo la mujer aumento el paso

La mujer paso de largo al caballero pero este logro dañarla gravemente.

La mujer logro escapar pero por la herida tuvo que descansar en un callejón para reposar sus heridas, la mujer vio que la herida era más grande de lo que creía, esta la presionaba para detener la hemorragia, las piernas le dolían no podía levantarse

La mujer era consciente de su situación, estaba herida, tapada con un trapo con capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo, incluso si alguien de dignaba a ayudarla al ver sus ojos seguro se asusten o la entreguen.

Cuando el pensamiento de rendición paso por su mente escucho que alguien se acercaba esta levanto levemente la cabeza para ver unos zapatos negros y unos pantalones azul marino, ella se quedo quieta y bajo mas la cabeza.

El hombre se agacho y noto la sangre que escurría por el piso

¿Estás herida?- pregunto el hombre

La mujer no decía nada

El hombre se agacho y puso su mano encima de la cabeza de la mujer lo que la alerto

Quédate quieta- dijo el hombre al notar el alarme de la mujer

Unas llamas de color blanquecino recorrieron el cuerpo de la mujer, "Que es esto, se siente bien", pensaba la mujer serrando los ojos, las heridas de la mujer se cerraban y el cansancio desaparecía, cuando sus heridas se curaron quito la mano de la cabeza de la mujer.

¿Estás mejor?- pregunto preocupado el hombre

¿Qué me hiciste?- dijo la mujer

Cure tus herida, no se nota- dijo el hombre con un tobo burlón

Sí, pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunto la mujer como si fuera un reproche

Una mezcla entre, nostalgia y que no pierdo nada con intentarlo- decía el hombre

La mujer levanto la cabeza y el hombre pudo ver sus ojos morados

¿Creo que te meterías en problemas?- dijo la mujer

El hombre se sorprendió al notar el color de los ojos de la mujer

¿Por ayudar a la tan buscada Sandra Rile?- decía el hombre con una notable sonrisa en la cara

Sandra se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y intento levantarse de golpe y correr, no confiaba en este hombre, pero al ponerse de pie y intentar correr sintió un dolor punzante en el abdomen, era la herida del caballero.

¿No que me habas curado?- grito confusa Sandra

Lo hice, pero no domino muy bien esta magia y no puedo sanar heridas tan profundas- dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba

La mujer callo arrodillada en el suelo y volteo molesta a ver al hombre que tenía una espada en la cintura, una túnica de color blanco sin capucha con mangas hasta las muñecas, ojos marrones y pelo negro.

Por lo que veo tienes dos opciones, una es irte con esa herida y rogarle a dios encontrar a otra personas con los recursos para curarte y que no te quiera entregar por la gran suma de dinero que vale tu cabeza, dos te tragas tu orgullo, decides confiar en mí y me sigues a mi casa-dijo el hombre con suma arrogancia y dominio en su voz

Sandra se quedo pensando un momento y el hombre tenía razón con la herida probablemente moriría, incluso si sobrevivo a la herida tal vez se infecte, no tenia opción

Está bien, ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto resignada Sandra

Sígueme. Dijo triunfal el hombre

Tu sabes mi nombre, ¿no es justo que yo sepa el tuyo también? Dijo Sandra

Cierto, soy Joel Gronw- dijo el hombre con orgullo

¿Eres un mago?- pregunto Sandra agarrándose la herida

Si-respondió Joel

Después de caminar un tiempo salieron de la cuidad y se adentraron en el bosque, lo cual le daba mala espina a Sandra, pero no tenia de otra, cuando llegaron a una cabaña grande de dos pisos, era de piedra con una puerta y dos ventanas arriba.

Pasa- le dijo Joel abriendo la puerta

Sandra solo entro y vio que era más grande por dentro del lado derecho había una cocina lo bastante grande como para que tres personas trabajaran fácilmente en el medio unos sofás negros y una mesa de madera unas escaleras al fondo frente a la puerta y al fondo del lado derecho una puerta

Siéntate- le dijo Joel a Sandra mientras iba a la puerta que estaba del lado derecho

La mujer se acerco al sillón

¡No!- grito Joel

Esto alerto a Sandra

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sandra asustada y adolorida

Ibas a manchar mi mueble favorito con tu sangre, siéntate en el suelo- Dijo Joel señalando el suelo con el dedo

Esto confundió a Sandra unos segundos, pero asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, Joel abrió la puerta y entro, cuando salió tenía unas vendas y otros productos médicos, se sentó frente a Sandra en el suelo y puso las cosas en el piso.

Te curas sola o te ayudo- dijo indiferente Joel

Yo puedo sola- dijo Sandra con molestia en la voz agarrando los productos

Arriba en el fondo a la izquierda hay un cuarto con ropa limpia, la puerta de la derecha es un baño, haz lo que gustes- explico Joel levantándose

Ok- dijo Sandra secamente

Ambos se levantaron, Joel fue a la cocina y Sandra subió las escaleras aun adolorida por la herida, cuando entro al cuarto de la ropa, había una cama, un closet y una mesita al lado de la cama, se sentó en la cama, "Que estará planeando ese tipo", fue el pensamiento que cruzo su mente, al subirse al camisa que traía vio que al herida estaba casi sanada por completo, pero no se preguntaba por qué le dolía tanto, tal vez es verdad y no domina bien la magia.

Mientras Joel estaba abajo en la cocina buscando que comer encontró carne y vegetales, pico todo eso y lo puso a cocinar con unas especias que tenia por ahí, subió a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, ahora traía una camisa negra con pantalones verdes y unas chanclas.

Cuando bajo a atender la cocina escucho la regadera, ya eran las 8:30, Sandra bajo vestida con ropa que le quedaba grande, traía una camisa azul claro con unos pantalones negros, tenía tanto las mangas como los tobillos remangados y andaba descalza.

Come- dijo Joel señalando la sartén con la carne y vegetales

Ok, gracias- dijo Sandra en voz baja

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón a comer

¿Cómo conseguiste esta casa?- dijo en tono acusador Sandra

Fue una recompensa por un trabajo hace unos años- dijo Joel mientras tragaba comida

¿Cual trabajo te puede dar esta casa?- dijo Sandra mientras comía

Realizo trabajos que la gente no puede hacer sola- explico Joel

Paso un tiempo en el que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las cucharas contra los platos, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, hasta que Sandra bajo la mirada y dejo de comer para poner el plato en la mesa

¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Sandra mirando el suelo con melancolía

Ya te lo dije- respondió Joel

¡Esa no es razón suficiente para ayudar tanto a una criminal!- Grito Sandra levantándose mirando fijamente a Joel

Muy cierto- dijo Joel apuntándole con la cuchara-pero el problema está, en que tú no eres una verdadera criminal- dijo mas serio Joel

¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- dijo Sandra confundida

Porque todavía estas viva- dijo Joel

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Sandra más confusa

¿Sabes porque te persiguen?- pregunto Joel poniendo su plato en la mesa (termino de comer)

Por mis ojos-dijo Sandra con enojo en la vos

Sí, pero ¿que tienen tus ojos de especiales?- pregunto Joel

No sé, nunca me esforcé en descubrirlo- dijo Sandra

Eso es porque hace mucho tiempo hubo un mago que rencoroso con la humanidad vendió su alma a los demonios para hacerse más fuerte, con el inmenso poder que le concedieron los demonios, los humanos de esa época no tenían oportunidad, pero una maga de nombre Zenobia peleo contra él, logro encerrarlo en su cuerpo, pero el mago era demasiado poderoso por lo que no le quedo de otra que suicidarse, para llevarse al mago a la tumba, pero los demonios no se iban a quedar con esa y pasaron el alma del mago a una futura descendiente de Zenobia- Explico Joel

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los ojos morados?- pregunto Sandra ya molesta

El nombre por el que se conocía al mago era, "El domino de los ojos morados, Yanni", tú posees el alma del mago que casi erradica a la humanidad- dijo Joel más serio

Esto impacto a Sandra, la cual se sentó en el sillón

Pero eso- balbuceaba Sandra

Termina de comer y duérmete- dijo Joel

Aunque seguía sorprendida por la noticia asintió con la cabeza, se termino el plato y subió al cuarto donde se había cambiado, se tiro en la cama, mientras pensaba que no recordaba la última vez que había dormido en cama, comer algo caliente sin tener que quitárselo a nadie y conocer a alguien que no solo no quiera hacerle daño sino que también le había ayudo mucho, pero todos eso años viviendo corriendo de todo el mundo, siendo marginada, la muerte de su madre, le habían enseñado a no confiar en nadie.

Pero eso del mago Yanni no lo esperaba, se supone que se crea que dentro de ella estaba el alma de un mago malvado que quiere destruir la humanidad, pero ¿que ganaba mintiéndole?, le costó mucho conciliar el sueño, el sentimiento de inseguridad y desconfianza le hizo trancar la puerta con la mesita de al lado de la cama.

Mientras abajo estaba Joel fregando los platos mientras pensaba en los ojos de esa mujer y los líos en los que se podía meter por tenerla aquí, pero esa preocupación duro tanto como el tiempo que le tomo fregar los dos míseros platos, de todas formas el ya se había hechos muchos enemigos, temer amigos no le vendría nada mal, pensó sonriente el mago mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito a leer para cuando le diera sueño.

* * *

><p>Nota del autor: perdon por la tardanza, gracias por leer.<p> 


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Cap. 4: Preguntas_**

Ya eran las 8:00 am, Joel se levantaba de su cama fue al baño a ducharse, cuando salió con el trapo puesto fue a su cuarto a cambiarse ya listo bajo las escaleras y cocino el desayuno para dos personas, comió y salió.

Paso el tiempo, cuando Sandra se estaba despertando le tomo un tiempo recordar donde estaba, se despertó volando, quito la mesa de la puerta y recorrió toda la casa paranoica las ideas empezaron a entrar en su cabeza cuando vio el reloj, "12:30 pm" pensó mientras recorría la casa, "me abra abandonado en medio del bosque", "acaso se levanto temprano para ir a buscar a la guardia", todo tipo de ideas "conspirativas" se cruzaron por su cabeza, pero cuando se acerco a la cocina y vio que había comida ya servida con un trapo enzima, supuso para las moscas, empezó a comer, ya más calmada decidió bañarse para aclarar las ideas y pensar un poco al respecto de lo que Joel le había dicho anoche, se vistió con otro cambio de ropa, noto que Joel tenía el mismo tipo de camisa y pantalones, lo único que cambiaba era el color, "no tendrá mucha variedad" pensó Sandra, esta vez bajo con ropas negras, pero no pudo encontrar las suyas, abajo se encontró a Joel entrando con una bolsa bastante grande en la espalda que hacia un ruido metálico y otra en las manos.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo Joel a Sandra con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes- le respondió Sandra con un poco de vergüenza

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Sandra

-En el pueblo- respondió Joel mientras ponía la bola que traía en la espalda en el suelo a un costado de la puerta

Joel camino hasta la cocina y puso la otra bolsa en la mesa

-Ahí tienes para almorzar- dijo Joel mientras sacaba la comida empaquetada de la bolsa

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Sandra algo alterada

-Al bosque- dijo Joel mientras guardaba las cosas que había comprado

-Te sugiero que descanses bien mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Joel mirándola

-¿Tenemos? – Dijo Sandra con una ceja levantada

-Pero claro que vienes, me tienes que pagar por todo, además e decido que serás mi compañera, desde hoy trabajas conmigo- explico Joel

-Y, ¿Por qué debería ir contigo?, podría simplemente robar todo lo que tengas aquí cuando te vayas- dijo arrogante Sandra

-Eso es cierto, podrías hacerlo, pero no lo harás, por que como dije antes no eres una criminal, o al menos no una que arruinaría a alguien que la ayudo- dijo burlonamente Joel

-Cierto, pero, ¿Qué gano yo con unirme a ti?- pregunto Sandra con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno principalmente, comida caliente, ducha, una cama y lo más importante, no tendrías que preocuparte de que te persigan- respondió Joel

-¿Por qué dejare de preocuparme por eso?- pregunto Sandra

-Porque nadie daña a los míos- dijo Joel con una sonrisa confiada

Todo se quedo en silencio un tiempo

-Ok, acepto, pero ¿qué hare mientras estas afuera?- pregunto ya resignada Sandra

-No sé, cosas de mujeres, ve al pueblo, lo que quieras- dijo burlándose Joel

-¡No puedo ir al pueblo así!- dijo Sandra molesta señalando sus ojos

-Cierto casi lo olvido-dijo Joel mientras metía otra vez la manos en la bolsa de la cocina

Joel saco un frasco pequeño de vidrio con un líquido azul oscuro cerrado con una tapa con cuentagotas

-Ten esto, ponte dos gotas en ambos ojos- dijo Joel mientras se pasaba el frasco a Sandra

Sandra tomo el frasco, lo observo durante un tiempo el color del liquido le pareció hermoso, pero antes de poder preguntar que era el Joel ya se había ido

Sandra miro durante un tiempo el frasco, decidiendo si hacerle caso a Joel, pero todavía no se fiaba de él, por lo que paso mucho tiempo buscando que leer en la casa, pero todos los libros eran de magia, historia y alquimia

Nada que le interesara fue a ver como era el cuarto de Joel, al abrir la puerta vio que el cuarto no tenía mucha diferencia al suyo pero este tenía un tendero al lado de la cama, en ese tendero estaba la túnica que traía el mago el día que la encontró y la espada estaba recostada de la pared, vio la túnica más de cerca y noto que había un símbolo tachado en la parte de atrás de la prenda, no lo veía bien y busco unos de los libros de historia, encontró uno que le serviría "historia de los símbolos de reinos y familias", busco las paginas y encontró el que suponía era el símbolo tachado, el símbolo del reino de Cátari, su símbolo es el de un escudo el cual era atravesado por dos espada en cruz y el escudo tenía el símbolo del ying y el yang, pero Sandra de preguntaba por qué lo tenía tachado cuando vio otra vez el libro decía, "Reino de Cátari, cayó el año 675 DG (después de la guerra), a manos del reino de Bartoka, al leer eso le entro furia por recordar a esas personas, pero la curiosidad pudo más y siguió leyendo, "Fueron acusado de practicar magia oscura, el mago consejero del rey, Hao Gronw, controlaba al rey con magia oscura y dominaba el reino de forma corrupta y denigrante, el mago defensor del reino, Joel Gronw hijo adoptivo del mago, Hao Gronw, a este le fue dado el titulo a la corta edad de 20 años es conocido como el mago más joven en alcanzar el título, por sus habilidades con la magia ígnea se le dio el apodo de "El emperador de las llamas", después de la invasión el reino fue completamente destruido, el mago corrupto Hao Gronw, murió en la batalla a manos un mago del reino Bartoka, el nombre de ese mago es Richard Fox, al cual se le dio el título de mago defensor después de la batalla, se cree que el mago Joel Gronw escapo dejando a su reino a merced del ejercito de Bartoka fue considerado traidor y desapareció después de la guerra que fue conocida como "La caída del reino oscuro de Cátari".

Lo que había leído le hizo dudar todavía más de Joel, pero esta después de mucho reflexionar decidió colocarse las gotas, fue al baño, estuvo mucho tiempo frente al espejo, pero después de mucho pensarlo decidió ponerse las gotas, cuando se las echo le molesto como su fueran gotas medicas, pero le sentía molestia como si tuviera algo caminado en los ojos eso la incomodo bastante al punto de asustarse, cuando abrió los ojos y se miro en el espejo del baño noto que sus ojos eran de color azul un poco oscuro, se sorprendió y estuvo mucho tiempo viéndose frente al espejo, "ya puedo ir al pueblo", era lo que pensaba estaba algo entusiasmada y asustada por la idea de ir al pueblo, cuando se decidió por salir pues tenía que averiguar más acerca de Joel y el reino de Cátari, cuando salió camino bastante rato llegar al pueblo.

Justo cuando llego pasaron unos guardias al lado de ella la cual por instinto escondió la cara pero esto la sorprendió ya que por primera vez podía caminar por la ciudad sin miedo a nada, esta traía las camisas negras, llevaba una daga atada a la pierna izquierda otras dos de cada lado de la cintura, pura costumbre, pensaba ella, vio muchos lugares y fue a una biblioteca para ver si encontraba mas información de Joel y el reino de Cátari.

Busco por muchos lugares pero la información era básicamente la misma, estaba frustrada sentada en un bancos de un espacio que parecía un parque, ya eran las 5:00 pm y Sandra estaba comiendo lo que había comprado Joel con rapidez como si se lo fueran a quitar en cualquier momento, cuando una señora mayor se sienta a su lado

-Parece muy animada joven- dijo amablemente la señora

-Sandra se avergonzó por que la estaba viendo comer así

-Sí, estoy intentando entender algo - dijo bajando la voz

-Si desea le puedo ayudar- dijo otra vez amablemente la señora

-Sandra miro durante un tiempo a la señora

-Ok-dijo con una sonrisa- Usted sabe quién es Joel Gronw- pregunto Sandra mirando a la señora

-Si, es un buen chico- dijo la señora mirando el cielo

Cuando dijo eso Sandra se levanto del banco

-¡¿Lo conoce?!- pregunto exaltada Sandra

-Si, vino a mi tienda esta mañana- dijo la señora mirando a Sandra sorprendida por la reacción de la chica

-¿Su tienda?- dijo confundida

-Si, viene casi todos los días, hoy compro los talismanes defectuosos y comida, pero hoy compro mucha más comida de lo normal, ¿me pregunto por qué?- eso ultimo lo dijo poniéndose la mano en la cara

-Señora, ¿me puede contar más sobre él?- dijo Sandra con notable vergüenza y emoción por haber encontrado a un conocido del mago

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto la Señora

En ese momento empezó a llover

-O, está lloviendo, ¿te importa si seguimos esta conversación en mi casa

Sandra asintió con la cabeza, caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos pero no pudo apreciar muchos detalles por la lluvia, cuando entraron Sandra pudo ver muchos estantes con distintos materiales, al fondo había una puerta grande.

-Espera un momento que traigo un paño para que no cojas un resfriado- dijo la señora

-Ok- respondió Sandra abrazándose los brazos

Ya que las ropas que traía no eran especialmente abrigadoras

Cuando la señora trajo las toallas llevo a Sandra a lo que parecía la habitación de la señora y se sentaron en el suelo, la señora era blanca, con cabello largo que le llegaba hasta el final del cuello eran negros pero algo canoso, era un poco más baja que Sandra.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Kelly, mucho gusto- dijo la señora mientras extendía su mano

-Mi nombre es Sandra, el gusto es mío- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

-Qué bonito nombre- dijo sonriente la señora

Sandra estaba avergonzada por la situación lo cual armo en pocos segundo un silencio incomodo

-Querías hablar de Joel, ¿verdad?- dijo Kelly rompiendo el silencio

-Si- dijo Sandra todavía avergonzada

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con una voz suave que la incitaba a hablar

-Es que lo conocí hace poco, me ayudo mucho pero cuando ley lo que paso con el reino de Cátari, no puedo creer que eso pasara de verdad y decidí venir al pueblo para buscar más información, pero todo lo que me han dicho es básicamente lo mismo que había leído, por eso me alegra encontrar a alguien que lo conozca- dijo Sandra todavía avergonzada con rubor en la cara y la mirando al suelo con una cara pensativa

-Bueno, supongo que te contara su historia algún día, te sorprenderá la confianza que le da a la gente que recién conoce, pero mi hijo es el que mejor se lleva con él- dijo la señora con una sonrisa- Pero si lo que de verdad te preocupa es que te traicione, te puedo asegurar que eso no pasara- dijo la Kelly

El tiempo pasó con Sandra y Kelly mirándose

-¿De qué es esta tienda?- pregunto Sandra

-Vendemos, artículos variados- dijo la señora

-A que se refería con amuletos defectuosos- pregunto Kelly

Antes de que la Kelly pudiera responder, se escucho un abrir y cerrar de puerta acompañado con una voz, ¡YA LLEGUE!, dijo una voz masculina bastante grave, que se escuchaba venia caminado hacia la habitación.

Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta se noto que era más alto y corpulento que Joel, con cabello rubio, tenía el cabello corto y parado como si los cabellos quisieran salir de su cabeza, tenía una barba que pasaba por toda su barbilla y se unía con las patillas, traía una camiseta blanca, traía pantalones de mezclilla y ojos verdes claros.

Cuando entro se formo un silencio incomodo, el hombre la noto la presencia de Sandra

-¿Tú eres?- pregunto el hombre con una cara de duda

-¿Qué clases de modales son esos?- reprocho Kelly al hombre que acababa de entrar

-Cierto, me disculpo, mi nombre es Juan- dijo con un tono más calmado

-Sandra- dijo está sorprendida por la repentina entrada de Juan

-¿Es un cliente?- pregunto Juan viendo a Kelly

-No, es una amiga de Joel- dijo la Kelly levantándose

Juan tenía la vista fija en Sandra después de verla por un momento como si la estuviera examinando

-Quien lo diría, Joel se consiguió novia- dijo Juan burlón mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación

-¡No soy su novia!- grito Sandra levantándose de su lugar con un rubor en la cara

-Bueno, bueno pero no te pongas así- dijo Juan- ¿para qué viniste?- pregunto Juan con un tono más serio

-Me acaba de preguntar sobre los amuletos que compro Joel, tu eres el que sabe de eso, si puedes explícale- dijo Kelly saliendo de la habitación

-Ok, ven- dijo Juan mientras movía la mano en señal de que al siguiera

Sandra lo siguió por los pasillos de la casa, hasta que entraron a una habitación bastante grande con todo tipo de herramientas y materiales ordenados de una manera bastante ordenada.

-Este es el taller- dijo encendiendo la luz permitiendo ver todo con mejor detalle

Camino hasta un baúl, lo abrió y le mostro a Sandra un pedazo de papel doblado en forma de rectángulo

-Esto es un amuleto- dijo Juan mostrando el pedazo de papel

-¿Y qué es eso?- dijo Sandra con molestia

-Bueno básicamente, esto crea un sirviente- Explico Juan

-¿Un sirviente?- dijo dudosa Sandra

-Bueno es más fácil si te lo muestro- dijo Juan parándose

Juan se paro y dio unos pasos alegándose del baúl, escribió la frase, "Apagar y prender la luz", después de eso escupió en el papel y lanzo el papel al aire, se creó una pequeña cortina de humo y el papel en el piso se empezó a expandir hasta crear una persona de color blanco que tenia la misma estatura y contextura que la de Juan la cual empezó a caminar al interruptor de luz

-Bueno como pudiste ver los amuletos crean una "copia" de la persona que otorga una "Base", las copias creadas por los amuletos tiene un objetivo, el objetivo de la "copia" es lo que escribiste en el pedazo de papel- explico Juan

Mientras la "copia" de Juan se caminaba al interruptor de la luz, encendió la luz y la apago después de eso se evaporo en el aire

-Hay dos formas de que una "copia" desaparezca son: que la energía se acabe o que la tarea que escribiste en el papel se realice- explico Juan

Sandra estaba oyendo atentamente la explicación de Juan

-Ok, pero la señora Kelly me dijo que Joel compro amuletos defectuosos- dijo Sandra

-Sí, yo soy el que hace los amuletos, pero no es tan fácil y algunos me salen mal, al ser un artículo mágico es muy difícil de destruir, por lo que se los doy con gusto- explico Juan

-Pero, ¿Por qué son defectuosos?- pregunto Sandra

-Porque el único objetivo de la "copia" creada por un amuleto defectuoso es matar a la persona que aporto la "base" para la creación de la "copia"- explico Juan

-Tú eres la persona para la que Joel me compro esas gotas, ¿verdad?- dijo Juan fijando la mirada a Sandra

Después de esa pregunta Sandra bajo la mirada y salió del cuarto, se despidió y agradeció a la señora Kelly y se fue corriendo, porque no quería responder a la pregunta

-¿Qué le hiciste a esa joven?- dijo Kelly mirando a Juan como si le fuera a cortar el cuello

Esa mirada le dio un escalofrió horrible a Juan, el cual se limito a decir "nada", con mucho nerviosismo mientras iba caminando a una habitación la cual cerro con llave

Mientras, Sandra ya se encontraba un poco alejada de la tienda empezó a caminar más calmadamente, cuando salió de la cuidad y se adentro en el bosque pero el nerviosismo hizo que se perdiera en el bosque, esta caminaba con más miedo que nervios, cuando escucho el choque de dos espadas, con mucha cautela Sandra siguió el sonido y vio una cueva bastante profunda a la cual se adentro, después de caminar un poco y cruzar en una esquina vio a Joel y a una persona que tenía forma humana con un color completamente negro, ambos empuñaban una espada y peleaban de manera muy desigual, Joel estaba bastante cansado y tenias muchas heridas pequeñas por todo el cuerpo, su respiración era bastante agitada, mientras que esa cosa de color negro no dejaba de atacarlo con la misma fuerza, esa cosa negra se notaba superior, pero esto no le impedía a Joel darle pelea, pero era más que obvio que le era imposible ganar.

Después de contemplar un rato la escena escondida por miedo a que la viera, entendió que eso era lo que hacía con los amuletos defectuosos, el no los destruía si no que los utilizaba, pero "por qué haría tal cosa", era la pregunta que predominaba en la mente de Sandra, pero un descuido hizo que Joel se resbalara lo que provoco que se callera al suelo, esa cosa negra se lanzo sobre Joel para darle un golpe de gracia, cuando la espada estaba bajando para acabar con la vida de Joel el logro esquivarla moviendo bruscamente el cuello, después de que esa cosa clavara la espada en el suelo se evaporo en el aire.

A Sandra se le ato un nudo en la garganta casi presenciaba la muerte de alguien, mientras se preguntaba "Por qué de repente le importaba tanto la vida de esa persona", mientras que Joel solo soltó un largo suspiro.

-Salvado por la campana- dijo Joel con alivio en la voz

Todavía con una respiración forzosa, este con mucho esfuerzo se levanto y se apoyo de una pared, la cueva era iluminada por varias bolas de fuego de color amarillento lo que dejaba ver a mejor detalle lo extensa que era esa parte de la cueva, también pudo notar la cantidad de raspones que había por todos lados y la sangre seca y fresca que se aperciba bastante bien por la luz que daban esas esferas, ya recostado Joel rodeo su mano con llamas blanquecinas, pero justo después de crearlas estas se apagaban, Joel intento crearlas, tratándolo una y otra vez pero se rindió.

Bueno, supongo que use mucha energía mágica en curar las heridas de Sandra- digo Joel todavía estaba cansado

Estuvo recostado unos segundos, cuando se levanto metió la mano en el saco que había traído esta mañana y saco un papel al cual escupió y tiro al aire, mientras se formaba otra criatura de color negro, Joel tomaba su espada con más fuerza, cuando la criatura se formo por completo, tomo rápidamente una espada del suelo y se abalanzo a por Joel.

En ese momento empezó otra pelea encarnizada, uno trataba de tomar la vida del otro, pero en esto Sandra pudo notar que Joel era de verdad alguien muy fuerte, el sonido de la espada daba a entender la fuerza de los choques y ellas apenas era capaz de seguir el movimiento de la espada con los ojos.

-Force- susurro casi inaudiblemente Joel

Justo después de decirlo, las heridas en su cuerpo se cerraron y su cuerpo se hizo ligeramente más grande, después de un solo golpe descendente destruyo la espada de su oponente y lo corto por la mitad, esto hizo que desapareciera, pero justo después de que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad las heridas se abrieron otra vez pero más grandes, su cuerpo no paraba de sangrar mientras se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo soltando la espada.

¡JOEEEEEEL!- grito desesperada Sandra al notar el sangrado del mago

Nota del autor: gracias mucho por leer, agradesco comentarios y opiniones, para saber si este estilo de escritura es mejor

Feliz año nuevo


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Cap. 5: Recuerdos _**

El mago se encontraba arrodillado sangrando bastante, las bolas de fuego que iluminaban la cueva casi desaparecieron, solo quedaba una muy pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande como para iluminar el cuerpo de Joel.

Sandra salió corriendo del lugar en el que estaba escondida, Joel se sorprendió de ver a Sandra, claro que esto no duro mucho, Joel tosió sangre y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, cuando Sandra llego a donde este estaba, se arrodillo para verlo con más detenimiento, vio que las heridas se habían abierto, no paraba de sangrar tenía heridas pequeñas por todo el cuerpo, y una poco profunda en el torso.

-¿Qué haces… aquí?- dijo Joel con dificultad y pesadez en la voz

-Cállate, no hables- dijo nerviosa Sandra

-Esto no en nada- dijo Joel cansado

-Como que no es nada, no paras de sangrar y te estás poniendo pálido- decía Sandra ya con hilos de vos en la garganta

-Busca en el bolso- dijo Joel señalando un bolso grande de color marrón recostado de la pared -hay, ahí un pequeño embace de un liquido de color rojo bastante claro, parece que brilla (toser), tráelo- dijo todavía muy débil y con una voz apenas audible

Sandra corrió al bolso que le señalo Joel, metió la mano y busco desesperadamente el frasco que le había dicho, cuando lo encontró era un frasco de vidrio cilíndrico el color era un rojo claro, cuando lo encontró corrió a donde estaba Joel

-¿Es este?- dijo Sandra la cual naturalmente estaba nerviosa y asustada

-Si- dijo Joel casi sin aire, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa relajada

Joel tomo el frasco y lo abrió, bebió el líquido ya cuando estaba por la mitad, lo volvió a tapar y cerró los ojos, después de unos segundos los cuales Sandra considero eternos por lo que estaba pasando, las heridas de Joel se empezaron a cerrar poco a poco junto con un brillo rojizo que aparecía en las heridas, cuando los minutos pasaron las heridas pequeñas ya se habían cerrado por completo y las grandes había detenido el sangrado, esto sorprendió de sobremanera a Sandra la cual seguía viendo a Joel tirado en el suelo, el color de su piel regresaba y la esfera que iluminaba la cueva se encendió de nuevo

-¿Me puedes pasar el bolso?, por favor- dijo Joel con una sonrisa cansada

-Ok- dijo casi susurrando Sandra

Corrió a buscar la bolsa, cuando se la puso a un costado Joel se sentó y saco de la bolsa varias vendas y desinfectante, se quito la camisa llena de sangre y dejo ver su torso con esa heridas que no se cerro, después tratar sus heridas.

-Cárgame- dijo con una voz infantil demasiado bien fingida, mientras estiraba ambos brazos hacia Sandra

-¿Qué?- dijo confusa Sandra

-Que me cargues- dijo Joel con la misma voz pero abriendo y cerrando los puños

-¡¿Por qué haría algo así?!- grito fuertemente Sandra levantándose del piso

-Porque como puedes ver no estoy en mis mejores momentos, me tome la poción del fénix y mi parte inferior termino completamente paralizada- explico con completa naturalidad Joel

Sandra se quedo en esa posición por un rato mirando fijamente a los ojos a Joel, avergonzada acantio con la cabeza.

-Mala agradecida- dijo Joel en tono manipulador

-Ok, pero nunca volverás a hablar de esto- dijo Sandra molesta y resignada

Costo un poco de trabajo montar a Joel en la espalda de Sandra, en el camino.

-¿Por qué peleabas con esa cosa?- Pregunto Sandra

-Para entrenar- dijo Joel

-Pero esa cosa te quería matar- dijo Sandra calmadamente con un tono melancólico

-Sí- respondió Joel

-¿No entiendo por qué lo haces?- pregunto Sandra

-Lo necesito- dijo Joel con un tono muy calmado

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- pregunto Sandra

-Mejor en la casa- respondió Joel

Después de eso el camino fue silencioso, nadie dijo nada, cuando llegaron a la casa, Sandra puso a Joel en su cama, sus piernas todavía no se podían mover, el silencio era muy incomodo, ninguno de los dos quería empezar la conversación.

-¿Tú sabes quién soy?- pregunto Joel mirando el techo

-Creo, lo leí en un libro, tu eres Joel Gronw, antiguo mago defensor del reino de Cátari, hijo adoptivo del mago Hao Gronw y considerado traidor- respondió Sandra mirando el suelo

-Si te cuento mi versión, ¿me creerías?- pregunto Joel con un tono melancólico

-Lo intentaría- dijo Sandra

-Ok, pero es un poco larga- dijo Joel con una sonrisa mirando a Sandra

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Sandra devolviéndole la sonrisa

Flash Back

Hace mucho tiempo existía una pequeña villa en el bosque al norte del continente muy conocida por tener una escuela de magia, de ahí salen los magos más talentosos.

En esa villa si tenias éxito en la escuela tenías un futuro asegurado, respeto, fama, dinero, muchas cosas vienen con el poder de triunfar, pero para aquellos que no lo logran, su único destino es el fracaso, el odio, el rechazo.

En esta villa una familia de 4 personas, la madre, el padre y dos hermanos de nombre, John de 5 años y Richard de 8 años, ambos asistían a esa escuela, Richard era muy talentoso los maestros y padres del niño tenían mucho de que estar orgullosos, muy seguro Richard seria alguien muy importante.

Pero en el caso de John, era bastante malo, el admiraba a su hermano por ser capaz de hacer todo eso, el lo tenía todo, era guapo, talentoso, amable, pero esto a John nunca le molesto, la gente constantemente lo comparaba con su hermano, que él solo era un estorbo, pero esto no detendría a John, el entrenaba mucho, probablemente el triple que su hermano, se desvelaba todo los días practicando.

El día del examen llego John ya tenía 7 años y Richard 10 años, cuando la ceremonia se llevo a cabo Richard sorprendió a todos los presentes con todo tipo de espectáculos, magia de fuego, agua, viento, tierra, etc. Fue un gran espectáculo, para la corta edad del chico, cuando se retiro vio a su hermano ya era su turno de pasar.

Buena suerte- dijo Richard a John en un tono seco

Si, esta vez lo lograre- dijo John

John camino a paso lento al gran "escenario", su acto el que estaba practicando por tanto tiempo, fue un total fracaso, las llamas se descontrolaron completamente, las columnas de fuego destruían todo a su paso, el niño fue expulsado de la escuela, con lágrimas en los ojos fue al bosque, no podía entender, los pensamientos fluían por su mente, "¿Por qué no puedo hacer anda bien?", "Los decepcione a todos", "Ellos tenían razón, sin talento no se puede hacer magia", después del rato en el bosque ya era de noche y decidió volver a su casa, toco la puerta y abrió su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice la madre con desprecio en la voz

-Mamá, yo vivo aquí- dijo John con duda

Pero cuando intento entrar la madre se interpuso y no le permitió pasar.

-¿Mamá?- dijo John con algo de miedo

-Tú ya no perteneces a esta familia y no soy tu madre- después de decir eso, la madre cerro la puerta de un portazo dejando al niño afuera.

Primero hubo silencio, después se escuchaba las suplicas y llantos del niño.

-Papá, mamá, hermano, por favor déjenme entrar, prometo que practicare mas, pero por favor, no me dejen- gritaba entre llantos el niño una y otra vez.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió, era Richard, este tenía una mirada fría y sin sentimientos.

-Hermano- dijo casi susurrando el pequeño

Richard pateo a John mandándolo lejos.

Vete de aquí, no tienes espacio aquí- dijo Richard mirando fijamente a John con la misma mirada de desprecio

-Pero hermano, yo puedo...- John fue interrumpido

-Que te vayas- dijo nuevamente Richard pero esta vez apuntando a su hermano con una bola de fuego en la mano

-Pero...- dijo John, pero fue interrumpido por la bola de fuego que le dio de lleno en el estomago.

-Vete y si aprecias tu vida no vuelvas- dijo una vez más Richard cerrando detrás de si la puerta.

John no sabía qué hacer, el único lugar en el mundo al que podía llamar hogar, su familia, lo estaba rechazando, no podían caber en sí mismo, intento buscar en las otras casas pero el resultado era el mismo, solo era un desperdicio, sin más que pensar corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas no podía hacer nada, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas y sus ojos hinchados y rojos, corrió hasta que sus piernas empezaron a flaquear y cayo de cara contra el suelo, soltó todo de un solo grito, sus llantos eran fuertes, todo estaba mesclado, duda, dolor, impotencias, soledad, angustia.

Pero de muy lejos lo que más le dolía era sin duda, el ser rechazado, esto paso muchas veces pero su familia lo recibía y le decía que tal vez la próxima, pero esta vez incluso ellos estaban rechazándolo, no podía soportarlo, el solo se quedo hay tirado en la fría tierra, llorando, suplicándole a dios que esto solo fuera un mal sueño, después del tiempo se quedo dormido.

Cuando despertó, solo podía ver el bosque repleto de arboles, no recordaba donde estaba, pero poco a poco los recuerdos venían y los ojos John se aguaron otra vez, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, el niño camino perdido en el bosque durante mucho tiempo, cuando vio un gran muro de rocas y una puerta bastante grande que estaba abierta, cuando entro vio a mucha gente que caminaba de un lado a otro, muchos eran felices, el niño solo podía caminar, no se atrevió a hablar con nadie, no reunía el valor, después de mucho pensarlo, el niño solo fue a un callejón, con la idea de solo quedarse ahí a esperar la muerte, "_Ellos tenían razón solo soy un inútil_" pensó, se quedo hay sentado en un callejón con las rodillas en la cara mientras se resignaba.

paso el tiempo, su estomago rugía, no tenía nada que comer, su ropa llena de tierra, tenia frío y lo único que tenia eran esos amargos recuerdos y sus pensamientos de inutilidad, su mente se encontraba en un abismo sin fondo cayendo, perdiéndose en la demencia.

Pero fue sacado de ese estado al sentir una mano acariciando su cabeza.

-Niño, ¿qué haces aquí?- un hombre agachado frente a él acariciándole la cabeza estaba hablándole de forma amable.

John no dijo nada solo se quedo sentado con la cabeza clavada en sus rodillas

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto el hombre con el mismo tono amablemente

John seguía sin responder pero su estomago sonó, delatándolo frente al hombre

-Jajajaja, vez a mi no me puedes engañar- aquel hombre saco un pan de un bolso que traía colgando del hombro- Ten niño- dijo ofreciéndole el pan a John

John tomo rápidamente el pan y le dio un rápido y gran mordisco, cuando lo mordió se dio cuenta de lo rico que era ese pan, estaba caliente, suave por dentro y crujiente por fuera, después de la mordida, la lágrimas salieron de los ojos del niño, era delicioso.

Mientras comía despegadamente el pan logros solar un casi inaudible "Gracias".

Después de comer el pan el hombre se le quedo viendo un rato

-¿y tus padres donde están?- pregunto aquel hombre

-no tengo- respondo con un tono de amargura y dolor aquel niño

¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi casa?- pregunta el hombre suavemente

Si- dijo casi susurrando Jonh después de pensarlo

Los dos caminaron un rato Jonh pudo notar que este hombre era alto con cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color su piel ligeramente bronceada, caminaba con una espada atada a la cintura.

El hombre se detuvo en una casa algo perdida de la ciudad era bastante bonita de una planta y dos ventanas.

Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta casi inmediatamente como si lo estuvieran esperando una niña viene corriendo en dirección al hombre.

-Llegas tarde papí- dice una niña mientras le patea el tobillo al hombre dejándolo en el suelo

La niña era mayor que John, rubia de ojos color azul claro como el cielo mismo y piel blanca, detrás de ella apareció una mujer mayor muy parecida a la niña el color de los ojos, cabellos y piel eran los mismos que los de la infante.

-Cariño, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?- dijo la mujer a el hombre que se estaba dolorido por el recibimiento de la niña

-Bueno negocios y el- dijo el hombre señalando a John

-Hola mucho gusto- dice John haciendo una reverencia

-¿Quien es el cariño?- dijo la mujer con un ligero tono de acusación

-Es un pequeño niño que encontré en un callejón, parecía hambriento y le ofrecí venir conmigo- aquel le mostró una sonrisa a su esposa, la cual entendió el trasfondo de su respuesta

La mujer observo fijamente por un momento a Jhon para luego dedicarle una amable sonrisa y voltear hacia donde se encontraba su esposo -llévalo a lavarse las manos antes de cenar, como todo un caballero- comento y su esposo le dedico nuevamente una sonrisa y volteo hacia Jhon

-Bueno, niño quieres entrar, te aseguro que jamás has probado nada mejor- dijo el hombre ya incorporado

Jonh solo asintió con la cabeza y entro.

Durante la cena solo escucho la conversación de la familia, logro entender que el hombre era un mago y era el consejero real del reino de Cátari, el reino en el que se encontraban.

Cuando la cena termino la niña de Nombre Lisa se fue a su habitación con la escusa de que quería terminar un libro.

Un silencio incomodo se formo después de la ida de la niña.

-Señor, ¿es verdad que usted es un mago?- pregunto John rompiendo el silencioso

-Si, ¿por qué?- respondió el hombre

-Por favor, sé que es mucho abuso, pero, ¿podría enseñarme a usar magia?- suplico John poniendo su cabeza en la mesa

-Hey niño, primero lo primero, ¿qué ocurrió tus padres?- dijo el hombre con la voz más seria

Ellos... me echaron de la casa y me botaron a la calle- dijo John apretando los puños y los ojos aguados

¿Te echaron?, ¿estás seguro que no fue un malentendido?- pregunto incrédula la mujer de nombre Camila

-Claro que no fue un malentendido, no me dejaron entrar a la casa, me dijeron que ya no soy parte de la familia, me patearon y me disiparon con magia- dijo John cada vez con la voz más baja y aguantando las lágrimas

La pareja estaba sorprendida por la noticia del niño

-Pero, ¿por qué te echaron así sin más?- pregunto el hombre

Porque soy débil, no tengo talento y avergoncé a mi familia, dijeron que no tengo futuro en la magia- dijo en niño ya con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Niño, ¿tú eres un mago verdad?- dice el hombre seriamente

-Sí, pero soy inútil- dijo John

-Y aun así quieres aprender... está bien niño, yo, Hao Gronw, te enseñare a usar magia- dijo algo divertido el hombre parado con la mano en el pecho- ahora tú, ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Hao

Mi familia me dio el nombre de Jhon, pero ahora mi familia me rechaza, yo elegiré mi propio nombre, de ahora en adelante seré Joel- dijo el niño con determinación.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, pero tengo una pregunta, por favor comenten diciendome que les gusta de la historia y que no, para poder ir mejorando.<p> 


	7. Capitulo 6

**_Cap. 6: Tierras orcas_**

Mientras Joel contaba la historia miraba el techo con nostalgia y una ligera sonrisa en la cara, algo que extraño a Sandra, Joel estuvo en silencio un rato.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Joel levantándose de la cama (los efectos secundarios de la poción ya habían pasado).

Se dirigió a la cocina con Sandra detrás del, Joel cocino la comida sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, cuando termino de cocinar le dio el plato a Sandra y se sentó en su sillón y Sandra en otro sillón libre con la mirada perdida.

Durante la comida Sandra solo pensaba, "Por qué me estará contando todo esto", "¿Sera verdad?", "Que buena esta la comida", cosas tan fugases que solo duraban unos segundos en su mente pero la comida se robo el puesto en la mente de Sandra, al terminar de comer se notaba la cara de satisfacción en la cara de ambos.

Esta vez Sandra lavo los platos, cuando termino se sentó otra vez en un sillón y miro a Joel.

Joel tenía la mirada perdida en la nada como si observara algo en el piso, pero un cambio en Sandra llama la atención de Joel.

-Tus ojos- dijo Joel casi murmurando con algo de duda

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- dijo Sandra

-Volvieron a tener el color morado- dijo Joel con indiferencia

-¡Heeeee!- dijo Sandra casi gritando

-Cálmate, es obvio que los efectos era temporales, simplemente te pones mas cuando vallamos a la misión- dijo Joel intentando calmarla con un movimiento de manos.

-¿Pero?- dijo Sandra sentándose otra vez, con mucha desilusión en la voz

-Bueno, ya es tarde, deberías ir a dormir- dijo Joel mirando a Sandra

-Pero todavía no me has contado todo- dijo Sandra mirando a Joel

-Pensé que te estabas aburriendo- dijo Joel

-Para nada, como podría aburrirme- dijo Sandra sonriéndole a Joel

-Bueno, después de eso, aunque con Laura comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, con el tiempo ellos me aceptaron dentro de su casa, mi relación con ellos era bastante agradable, llegue a creer que eran mi familia, incluso un día me aceptaron como parte de su familia y me dieron el apellido Gronw,- dijo Joel con una gran sonrisa en la cara

Sandra miraba feliz a Joel, no se había dado cuenta de qué le empezaba a gustar ver a Joel sonreír, y como si fuera contagiosa ella también sonrió, esa atmosfera se mantuvo un rato, hasta que.

-Pero un día, todo eso desapareció- dijo Joel. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Tanto Sandra como Joel estaba cayados, Sandra no se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que Joel rompió el silencio.

Flash Back

Un día, todo el reino de Cátari cayó en un mortal ataque sorpresa, en solo unas horas por todas las calles solo había gente corriendo escapando del poder del enemigo, la sangre manchaba las paredes y el piso, el ataque se extendió por todo el reino.

Joel junto con Hao peleaban contra el enemigo, Joel ya tenía 20 años, ya era reconocido como uno de los mejores magos de la región, el peleaba ferozmente por defender su hogar, el lugar que lo acogió, que lo recibió, el lugar que le dio razones para vivir.

El ya se encontraba exhausto, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, de un solo golpe derroto con un buen número de enemigos, corrió en busca de su maestro, cuando lo encontró estaba peleando con otro mago, Hao ya se encontraba herido.

-¡Maestro!-grito Joel corriendo en la ayuda de su maestro.

Joel logro utilizar la poca energía que le quedaba para lanzar una ráfaga de fuego que golpeo al mago que amenazaba a Hao el cual estaba en el suelo.

Joel corrió para socorrer a Hao, pero cuando se acerco a este, tenía una cara de absoluto odio y dolor, Joel jamás había visto tal expresión en la cara de su maestro, Hao al ver a Joel solo pudo llorar.

-Gracias a dios que estás vivo- dijo Hao entre llantos

-Claro que estoy vivo- dijo Joel intentando en vano de calmar a Hao

-¡El la mato, el mato a Camila!- dijo Hao intentando Gritar pero no pudo por el cansancio la fuerza de sus palabras desaparecía poco a poco.

La noticia impacto a Joel el cual solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entre abierta, no lo podía creer, su familia estaba muriendo.

-No creas que podrás contra mi tan fácilmente- dijo el mago al que había mandado a volar hace poco

Pero Joel no escucho nada solo era capaz de ver la cara de su maestro su cuerpo sangrante a punto de morir.

-Tú tienes que vivir- dijo Hao tocando el suelo con la palma de su mano

Unas raíces empezaron a salir del suelo que rodeaba a maestro y alumno, las raíces se extendieron al punto de cubrir ambos en una especie de domo de raíces, una pequeña bola de fuego se creó para iluminar el completamente oscuro interior del domo de raíces.

-Tú tienes que vivir- dijo Hao poniéndole su espada en la mano a Joel.

Joel estaba confundido con la acción de su maestro

-¿Qué intenta?- pregunto Joel

-Recuerda esto Joel, no dejes que el odio guie tus acciones, no dejes que un corazón tan bondadoso como el tuyo se oscurezca, vive, te lo suplico, vive- dijo suplicante Hao

-No maestro, no puedo dejarlo aquí- dijo Joel muy desesperado por la situación

Hao haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su discípulo, le tomo la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Adiós hijo mío, Teleport- dijo Hao

¡Maestrooooooooooo!- grito Joel con desesperación e impotencia

En un instante el cuerpo de Joel se desvaneció en el aire junto con la espada que le dio Hao, Después de eso el domo de raíces fue atravesado por una lanza hielo que perforo el pecho de Hao haciendo desaparecer el domo de raíces.

La ausencia de Joel sorprendió al mago que había atacado a Hao.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto el mago

-Muy legos- dijo Hao con un hilo de voz en la boca

Después, de dar su respuesta Hao Gronw había muerto.

En algún lugar en medio de un bosque gobernado por la niebla y la oscuridad, apareció el cuerpo de Joel tirado en el sueño completamente inconsciente

Al despertar Joel intento recordar lo que había pasado, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, levanto y comenzó a golpear un árbol cercano, lo golpeo una y otra vez, nuevamente lo había perdido todo.

-¿¡Por qué?!- gritaba Joel ya con las manos sangrantes de tanto golpear el árbol.

Estuvo golpeando ese árbol por mucho tiempo, no sentía el dolor en sus puños sangrantes y ampollados, el solo sabía que otra vez se había quedado solo, el no podía soportar eso, incluso pensó en suicidarse, lo único que lo detenía eran las palabras de su maestro, después de golpear el árbol tomo la espada que le había dado su maestro, el único hombre al que consideraba un padre, pero solo podía caminar, era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

Pasaron los años Joel llego a la cuidad de Verlín (en la que está ahora), conoció a Juan y la señora Kelly, Juan le conto sobre los amuletos y Joel se ofreció a ayudarles con eso, pero desde la primera vez que pelea con esa cosa, el sentía que se quitaba peso de encima, como si liberara sus frustraciones peleando a muerte con esas cosas, durante 5 largos años Joel a vivido peleando casi todos los días con su "Copia" y realizando trabajos para poder sobrevivir, el había logrado recuperar la cordura, el no quería olvidar, el no quería regresar e impedirlo ya que era imposible, el quería hacerse fuerte, para que eso no vuelva a pasar.

Fin del Flash Back

Después de terminar todo quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaban los grillos y otros ruidos del bosque, Sandra estaba impactada por la historia de Joel pero antes de que su mente agrupara las ideas.

-Esa es la historia, es cosa tuya si la crees o no- dijo Joel levantándose

Sandra seguía sentada en el sillón no podía hacer nada, "Por qué durante todo lo que me conto su expresión no cambio, solo tenía ese rostro tan vacio", eso pensaba Sandra mientras veía a Joel subiendo las escalera, ella rápidamente, casi por instinto, se levanto corriendo en busca de Joel, Sandra subió las escaleras y se encontró con él a punto de entrar a su habitación, Sandra lo abrazo fuertemente del pecho.

-Gracias por contármelo, se lo mucho que duele el revivir recuerdos como esos- dijo Sandra intentando consolar a Joel.

Joel estaba sorprendido por la acción de Sandra, pero no le molestaba para nada, el solo se quedo quieto hay le gustaba estar así.

-Gracias- dijo Joel

-De nada- dijo Sandra separándose de Joel

-Ahora duérmete que mañana tenemos que salir en la mañana- dijo Joel abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

-Ok, pero, ¿donde es esta misión de la que tanto hablas?- pregunto Sandra con una sonrisa

-Vamos a la tierra orca al sur de aquí- dijo Joel cerrando la puerta

De repente la sonrisa en la cara de Sandra desaparece de golpe, "Tierra… orca", pensaba Sandra sin asimilar lo que le estaban contando.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?- pregunto Sandra muy nerviosa

-Claro que no, estamos bastante lejos, tenemos que salir temprano- dijo Joel del otro lado de la puerta.

Se escuchaba que Joel se estaba acostando, Sandra concluyo que era no podía hacer nada, solo camino hasta su habitación y se acostó en su cama pensando todo lo que había que había escuchado, solo cerró los ojos, estaba cansada por haber caminando casi todo el día y haber traído cargando a Joel, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir a tierras orcas, por lo que ella sabia los orcos eran criaturas muy primitivas y salvajes, pero algo le decía que podía empezar a confiar en ese hombre.

Esta vez, Sandra concilio el sueño con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Ya eran las 8:30 pm, Joel se estaba levantando, sentía el cuerpo mucho más pesado, siempre le había costado mucho levantarse, pero esta vez fue mucho peor que de costumbre, fue al baño paea asearse y prepararse, cuando salió de este con una toalla que le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo, le dio unos golpes a la puerta de la habitación de Sandra.

-Levántate- dijo Joel con una voz somnolienta

Solo escucho los quejidos de cualquier persona hace al ser despertado.

-Levántate, que estamos llegando tarde, si no te apuras tendremos que pedir limosna como vagos- dijo Joel mientras bostezaba.

En eso la puerta se abrió, Sandra tenia la inconfundible cara de alguien recién levantado, pero apenas noto que Joel estaba frente a ella con el torso desnudo y ligeramente mojado, se espabilo en un instante, la cara se le puso como un tomate y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¿¡Por qué andas así por la casa?!- Grito Sandra del otro lado de la puerta completamente sonrojada

-Es mi casa, además solo te dije que te despertaras- dijo Joel mientras caminaba a su habitación con una sonrisa en la cara, pero todavía con la modorra.

Sandra no se atrevió a salir de su cuarto hasta estar completamente segura de que Joel no estuviera del otro lado, después de varios minutos esperando paranoicamente detrás de la puerta, al igual que Joel esta se baño y se cambio de ropa, cuando bajo, Joel ya tenía preparado el desayuno, Joel estaba comiendo en su sillón, tenia puesta la túnica blanca con el símbolo tacha en la espalda, unos pantalones de color verde oscuro y los mismos zapatos negros.

Sandra por su parte tenía una camisa de color rojo bastante claro, pantalones azules y chanclas.

Sandra camino lentamente hasta la sartén que tenía el desayuno, eran huevos revuelto y en la mesa de la cocina una cesta con pan.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- dijo Joel en tono burlón con una sonrisa en la cara

-Buenos días- dijo Sandra ignorando por completo el comentario de Joel

Cuando terminaron de comer cada uno se preparo para el viaje.

Joel iba con la su espada amarrada a la cintura con un bolso que le cuelga del cuello

Sandra… llevo sus dagas (no tiene muchas cosas)

-Ten póntelas- dijo Joel mientras le pasaba la botella de color azul

-Cierto, tengo echarme las gotas otra vez- dijo en un tono desanimado

Sandra se echo las gotas y le devolvió la botella a Joel, después de unos segundos Sandra abrió los ojos otra vez.

-No me acostumbro a la sensación- dijo Sandra con un poco de molestia

-Vamos- dijo Joel mientras abría la puerta

Sandra siguió a Joel y partieron.

2 Días después.

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto Sandra muy cansada de caminar

-Falta menos- dijo Joel un poco irritado por las constantes preguntas de la chica

Caminaron hasta que se hizo de noche y prendieron una fogata, se encontraban en un bosque con arboles enormes el más pequeño de todos parecía medir unos 20 metros, ambos estaban sentados en la fogata.

-¿Me puedes contar más sobre mis ojos morados?- pregunto Sandra mirando el fuego

-No sé mucho, pero sé que Yanni se alimenta de los sentimientos negativos, cuando el haya obtenido el poder suficiente, saldrá y destruirá todo a su paso- respondió Joel también mirando el fuego.

¿Te doy miedo?- pregunto Sandra la cual fingía calma pero en el fondo tenía mucho miedo a la respuesta

-¿Tu?, ¿darme miedo?, jajajajaja- dijo Joel sin poder aguantar la risa

-Es enserio- replico Sandra algo avergonzada

-Claro que no me das miedo, si a alguien tenerle miedo es a Yanni, pero él está encerrado y solo saldrá si te sientes verdaderamente mal, lo cual no pasara- dijo Joel bastante decidido

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto algo confusa pero todavía molesta Sandra

-Porque te considero mi amiga, y nadie daña a mis amigos- dijo Joel con una sonrisa con la mirada en Sandra

Sandra levanto la cabeza sorprendida por las palabras de Joel, lo miro a los ojos y se quedo así un momento, Sandra se acostó en una manta que habían comprado en el camino, cerró los ojos mientras pensaba, "De verdad me considera su amiga", sin darse cuenta esta se sonrojo, cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en un profundo sueño.

Mientras Joel se limitaba a ver su cara iluminada por la luz de las llamas, el tiempo se le paso volando mirando la cara de esa mujer, cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones volteo rápidamente la cabeza y se alejo de la fogata.

Y apoyo la espalda contra un árbol, con la espada apoyada de su hombro, cerró los ojos con una pregunta mental. "Que rayos me pasa".

Siguieron su viaje al levantarse. Después de varias horas caminando.

-Ten échate las gotas que llegamos dentro de poco- dijo Joel pasándole la botella

-Gracias a dios- dijo Sandra tomado la botella

Después de echarse las gotas siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a una aldea bastante grande rodeada de un muro gigante de piedra, a la vista se notaban 2 torres de vigía con orcos en ella.

La puerta de la entrada media alrededor de 3 metros de alto y 2 de largo, estaba cerraba.

-¿Quiénes son?- grito uno de los orcos desde una la torre de vigía.

-¡Soy Joel y ella es Sandra, venimos por la el trabajo de caza!- grito Joel

El orco los vio un momento e hizo una seña con la mano y la puerta se empezó abrir.

Detrás de la puerta se pudo ver una aldea con casas dispersadas a por todos lados sin ningún sentido en particular, las casa eran de piedra y madera, un orco los recibió en la puerta, media unos 2,50 metros, un tono de piel verde tosca, unos pequeños cuernos sobresalían por su frente, bastante corpulento con una gran hacha de doble filo amarrada a la espalda, un tapa rabos bastante grande y un chaleco de piel

-¿Dicen que vienen por el trabajo?- dijo el orco en tono autoritario

-Si- dijo Joel con una sonrisa burlona

-Síganme- ordeno el orco

-No te separes de mí- le susurro Joel a Sandra

Sandra estaba extrañada por el cambio de actitud tan radical de Joel, está todavía tenía miedo de todos los orcos inmensos que los miraban mientras caminaban, llegaron a una gran cabaña casi al otro extremo de la aldea, una cabaña muy grande y apartada de las demás, al entrar vieron un gran pasillos decorado con antorchas a los costados y un gran trono con un orco sentado en el,

-Quien se atreve a entrar a la sala del rey- dijo muy fuerte y autoritario el orco después de beber un trago de lo que parecía alcohol

-Dos viajeros, dicen que vienen a cazar a la criatura- dijo el orco que los trajo hasta hay

-Jajajajajajaja, dicen que esos debiluchos pueden con la criatura- dijo el orco riéndose a carcajadas

-Pero claro que podemos- dijo Joel

-Eso me gustaría verlo, pero primero que tal una pelea para alegrarme el día- dijo el orco levantándose del trono, este era más alto y corpulento que el otro.

-Me disculpo pero no puedo darles un espectáculo que sea de su agrado- dijo Joel intentando en la medida de lo posible evitar una pelea innecesaria

-Es una lástima- dijo sentándose nuevamente y tomando otro trago

Después de una reverencia de parte de Joel, salió de la cabaña seguido de Sandra.

-No me has dicho, ¿Cuál se supone que es nuestro trabajo?- pregunto Sandra

-Aparentemente una criatura apareció de la nada y los orcos no pueden contra eso- explico Joel

-Pero es muy raro que los orcos de dignen a pedir ayuda, sobre todo si la ayuda es en una pelea- dijo Sandra algo confundida

-Exactamente por eso, debe ser una criatura monstruosamente fuerte- dijo al nervioso Joel.

En eso salió el orco que los recibió en la entrada.

-Todavía no se tu nombre- dijo Joel

-Yo soy Rack- dijo el orco

-¿Me puedes dar más detalles acerca de la criatura?- pregunto Joel

-Nunca la hemos visto de cerca, solo hemos pensado que el muy desgraciado lo único que hace es matar criaturas en el bosque- dijo Rack

-Donde está la biblioteca- pregunto Joel con resignación

Después de que el Rack le diera las indicaciones Joel y Sandra se fueron en esa dirección

-¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto Sandra a Joel el cual tenía una muy notable mueca de molestia en la cara

-Es que los no me dieron información relevante, tengo que buscar en una biblioteca la fauna de esta zona, para tener una pequeña idea de contra que nos enfrentamos- dijo Joel sin quitar la cara de molestia

-¿Y?- pregunto confusa Sandra

-Los orcos no tienen sus bibliotecas muy ordenadas que digamos, seguro es un total chiquero, es más, con suerte hay libros- dijo Joel pasándose la mano por la cara

Después De caminar un tiempo, llegaron a la biblioteca, Joel entro con los ojos cerrados esperando encontrar la madre desorden, pero al abrir los ojos, todo estaba perfectamente limpio, también una gran cantidad de libros y estanterías, del lado derecho de la puerta estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, un orco con lentes, leyendo un libro, este orco no tiene cuernos y su piel era de un verde mucho más claro que del resto, vestía unos pantalones marrones y una camisa azul sin mangas y ojos verdes brillantes

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- dijo el orco levantando la mirada del libro para mirar a Joel el cual no podía contenerse del asombro y el… ¿susto?

S…s...si- dijo tartamudeando Joel el cual todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- me puede decir dónde puedo encontrar un libro sobre la fauna de esta zona

Después de pensar un poco, el orco se levanto al igual que todos era inmenso y corpulento pero mucho más delgado y pequeño que es de los otros que habían visto y unas orejas casi imperceptiblemente puntiagudas.

Camino unos pasos y se acerco a una de las estanterías, parecía contar en la mente mientras pasaba los libros, hasta que tomo un libro gigantesco que tomo con una mano y se lo dio a Joel el cual tuvo que recibirlo poniendo las dos manos.

-Enciclopedia completa de flora y fauna de los bosques, lagos, montañas, del sur, este bosque empieza en la pagina 506 y termina en la 569- dijo el orco señalando el libro que estaba en las manos de Joel- Que lo disfrute- dijo el orco sentándose otra vez y retomando su lectura.

Sandra estaba claramente sorprendida pero Joel estaba a otro nivel, sus ojos abiertos como platos, su mandíbula abajo y su cerebro no terminaba de procesar la situación.

"Quen coño es este tipo", gritaba la mente de Joel.

* * *

><p>Bueno gracias por leer, por favor comente y diganme que les parecio, lamento la tardansa<p> 


	8. Capitulo 7

Bueno aqui el capitulo 7, lamento la tardansa y espero que les guste, por favor comente y diganme si les gusta

Agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leer las cosas que escribo y espero seguir entreneniendolos

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap. 7: El orco culto<em>**

Joel y Sandra se encontraban sentados en una de las muchas mesas del lugar, Joel tenía el libro frente a él, pero sus ojos estaban contemplando la impecable biblioteca, ni siquiera las ciudades humanas mas culturizadas tenían sus bibliotecas en tal estado, era hermoso a los ojos del mago, el libro estaba bastante bien cuidado, no tenia polvo ni nada parecido, todo estaba perfectamente cuidado, libros, mesas, sillas, estanterías, ventanas, etc.

-¿No habías dicho que los orcos nunca cuidarían una biblioteca?- pregunto Sandra en tono confuso y de acusación

-Y tengo razón, esto no tiene sentido- dijo mientras abría el libro en la pagina que él había dicho ese orco

La sorpresa fue todavía mayor cuando la página que le dijo era justo la que estaba buscando, empezó a leer, la información era bastante detallada, habitad, tamaño, comportamiento, rivalidades, debilidades y fortalezas.

Joel estaba bastante pendiente de la lectura, pero Sandra estaba de lo mas incomoda sin tener la mas mínima idea de que hacer, hasta que se decidió por pedirle otro libro a ese orco.

-Disculpe- dijo Sandra frente al escritorio del orco el cual seguía leyendo el mismo libro.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto el orco asomando sus ojos por encima del libro.

-No, es solo que él está muy metido en su lectura y me estoy aburriendo, ¿tendrá por casualidad algo que yo pueda leer?- pregunto Sandra con muchos nervios

-¿Puede ser mas especifica?- pregunto con mucha educación con una voz ronca

-Uno con cuentos cortas, como una recopilación, solo quiero pasar el rato- dijo Sandra con una voz sumisa presa del nerviosismo

El orco cerró el libro y se levanto, fue a otra estantería y tomo un libro pequeño y se lo dio a Sandra

-Esta es una recomendación personal, espero que sea de su agrado- dijo el orco con sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo Sandra

-Mi nombre es Sandra, ¿me puede decir el suyo?- pregunto Sandra

-Daniel, es un gusto conocerla señorita- dijo el orco sonriendo a Sandra y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunto el orco

-Por lo que me ha contado el- dijo Sandra señalando a Joel el cual seguía inmerso en su lectura-Vinimos a "cazar" a la criatura que ha estado matando a las bestias en el bosque- explico Sandra

-¿Están consientes a lo que se enfrentan?- dijo Daniel

-No, no nos dieron información útil sobre la criatura y por eso el está buscando en los libros sobre la fauna del bosque para darse una idea- dijo Sandra algo decepcionada

-Parece que su compañero ya se ha dado cuenta de que lo único que hizo el libro fue darse cuenta de que tan monstruosa es la criatura- dijo el orco mientras veía a Joel el cual se notaba nervioso

Joel se levanto dejando el libro en la mesa y fue con Daniel.

-¿Me puedes contar más sobre la criatura?- pregunto Joel

-¿Por qué cree que yo poseo esa información?- pregunto Daniel

-Intuición- respondió sonriente Joel

La sonrisa de Joel parecía contagiar al orco ya que este también sonrió, los tres se sentaron en la mesa en la que estaba el libro.

-¿Tú has visto los cadáveres de las cosas que mata la "criatura"?- pregunto Joel

-Si- respondió el Daniel

-¿Puedes darme más detalles?- pregunto Joel

-¿Por qué necesitas saber sobre los cadáveres?- pregunto Daniel

-Están muy enfadados con la "criatura", seguramente, algo le hace a los cadáveres y dudo que se los coma- dijo Joel

-Bueno, tienes razón, solo se come la cabeza de sus víctimas y el resto del cuerpo pareciera que les inyecta un veneno que acelera la necrosis del cuerpo, haciendo la carne incomible y los huesos frágiles, mata a sus víctimas a golpes o estrangulándolas, seguro ya viste el tipo de criaturas que habitan por aquí, eso debe de darte una idea de contra a lo que te enfrentas- explico Daniel

Joel se puso una mano en la barbilla bastante serio.

-¿Por qué estas así?, ¿qué hay en el libro?-dijo Sandra arrastrando el libro para poder verlo mejor

Paso las páginas, lo único que veía eran simples animales comunes como: venados, serpientes, lobos, castores, mapaches, etc.

Pero su expresión cambia de golpe cuando llega a cierta página.

-¿Qué son estos?- pregunto Sandra

-Ettin, ciclopes, basiliscos, son las 3 bestias que están más arriba en la cadena alimenticia de este bosque, claro que los orcos están en la cima porque somos capaces de usar magia- explico Daniel

-Pero algo que sea capaz de matar a estas cosas, casi sin sudar… es monstruoso- dijo sonriente Joel

Sandra tomo el libro y empezó a leer, pero no pudo encontrar nada de utilidad solo le dio todavía más miedo ir a pelear.

-¿Tenemos que pelear contra algo así?- pregunto Sandra con notables nervios

-Sí… tengo una idea- dijo Joel levantándose de la silla

Joel salió corriendo, Sandra se sorprendió por la acción de Joel y decidió seguirlo y Daniel fue tras de ellos por pura casualidad.

-Su majestad ¿alguno de sus guerreros está disponible para una pelea?- pregunto Joel en tono ansioso

-Pero claro que si, cuando quieras, los orcos nunca rechazamos una pelea- dijo el rey orco bastante animado

El rey llamo al orco que pelearía con Joel, caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser una arena de pelea, muchos orcos se reunieron para ver la pelea, entre la multitud estaban Daniel y Sandra.

El orco medía 2,40 metros, con tapa rabos y chaleco de piel, tanto Joel como el orco estaban desarmados, uno frente al otro con una distancia de 3 metros

-Te voy a aplastar enano- dijo el orco intentando intimidarlo

-Lo van a destrozar- le dijo Sandra a Daniel

-No creo- dijo Daniel mirando pensativo el símbolo en la espalda de Joel

-Bueno esa idea no me gusta mucho- dijo Joel sonriendo fingiendo nerviosismo

-¡Empiecen!- grito el rey

El orco se abalanzo muy rápidamente contra Joel, Joel solo esquivaba los incesantes y rápidos golpes del orco, pero esto estaba agotando la paciencia del orco

-Flash- dijo el orco

En ese momento el cuerpo del orco desapareció y se posiciono atrás de Joel, le dio un golpe en el torso que lo mando volando

-Bueno, parece que subestime a los orcos, sus golpes son en verdad muy duros- dijo Joel levantándose muy adolorido

-Te voy a hacer trizas- dijo el orco

Las manos de Joel se empezaron a cubrir de flamas naranjas.

-Ven- dijo Joel provocando al orco

El cual salto hacia Joel subiendo ambas manos y juntándolas en el aire formando un solo puño precipitándolos al suelo con mucha rapidez, los puños del orco golpearon el suelo levantando mucha tierra, una ráfaga de fuego salió con mucha fuerza de la nube de humo, cuando se disipo Joel estaba de pie con los puños cubiertos de flamas y el orco tumbado en el suelo con las manos en el estomago mientras daba fuertes gritos que poco a poco se hacen más débiles hasta que se calla.

Todos estaban de piedra ante la escena.

-Gracias por la pelea- dijo Joel apagando sus llamas y caminando fuera de la arena muy rápido ocultando sus manos dentro de la túnica

Camino tan rápido y calmado como le fue posible con la cabeza baja evadiendo las miradas de los orcos, cuando salió del círculo de gente se encontró con Sandra y Daniel parados esperando.

-Vámonos- dijo rápido y cortantemente Joel al ver que ambos querían hablar

Ellos solo asintieron y siguieron a Joel el solo camino silencioso hasta llegar de nuevo a la biblioteca, se sentó bruscamente en una silla y saco su mano derecha de la túnica que traía.

-Mierda, de qué coño esta echa la carne de los orcos- dijo Joel observando su mano la cual estaba sangrando y aparentemente, rota

El alarme de Sandra no paso desapercibido, ya que esta se preocupo bastante por él, intento observarla pero cuando se acerco sus manos a la herida mano de Joel llamas blanquecinas la rodearon curando poco a poco sus heridas.

-¿Tu… eres Joel Gronw?- pregunto Daniel

-Si- respondió Joel

-Un gusto conocer- dijo Daniel

-¿Cómo supiste?- pregunto Joel

-El símbolo en la túnica y el hecho de que ese orco sigue vivo- dijo Daniel su voz ronca

-¿Qué tiene que ver que el orco siga vivo?- pregunto Sandra

-Veras el utilizo un hechizo que se llama, "Encubrimiento", esto cubre partes de tu cuerpo con magia, pero eso no es todo, ¿viste la ráfaga de fuego que salió de la columna de humo?- dijo Daniel

-Si- respondió Sandra

-Bueno, básicamente eso salió del cuerpo de ese orco, Joel introdujo energía de fuego atreves del cuerpo del orco, eso lo habría matado quemando gravemente sus órganos, pero sigue vivo, eso quiere decir que no solo empleo energía suficiente para no matarlo, sino que también evito dañar órganos vitales, eso solo lo puede hacer alguien que posea un control magistral de la magia- explico Daniel.

-Sí, pero la carne de ese orco era muy dura, me destrozo la mano- dijo Joel como si le viera el lado cómico a esto con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Qué hace tanta gracia?, ¡casi matas a alguien y casi te matan!- grito furiosa Sandra

-Bueno el plan funciono y no muy seguido conozco a alguien que sepa quién soy y no intente matarme, me caes muy bien Dani- dijo Joel sonriente

-¿Dani?- dijeron Daniel y Sandra mientras miraban a Joel con una ceja levantada

-Si, Dani, así te llamare es más corto y suena bien- Dijo Joel el cual ya no tenía ninguna herida en la mano- Dime, ¿me puedes acompañar a pelear con la criatura?

-Sí, pero yo no soy los otros, no me gusta pelear, dime, ¿Qué gano con ayudarte?- pregunto intrigado Daniel

-Parece que me conoces…, te diré como creo las llamas azules- dijo Joel estirando su mano

-Hecho- dijo Daniel apresurado y estrechando su mano

-Bueno, ahora que está decidido… tengo hambre comer- dijo tocándose el estomago

-Bueno ahora son mis invitados, esperen un rato que les traigo algo de comer- dijo Daniel

-¿Vives aquí?- pregunto Joel

-Si- respondió Daniel con algo de tristeza en la voz

Paso el tiempo y Daniel apareció con varios platos de comida

-Que lo disfruten- dijo Daniel sonriente colocando los platos en la mesa

Apenas la comida toco los labios de ambos se deleitaron con el exquisito sabor de la comida, Joel y Sandra no pudieron evitar comer como muertos de hambre, por el contrario Daniel estaba con una servilleta en el cuello a modo de pañuelo y comía lentamente con cuchillo y tenedor, el se encontraba un poco abrumado por la manera tan… ¿bestia?, en la que estos dos comían, afortunadamente la comida alcanzo para todos.

Daniel se limpiaba la boca con el pañuelo y se levantaba para llevar los platos, Sandra se ofreció a ayudarlo, el cual se negó y se fue con una sonrisa algo triste.

-¿Qué crees que tenga?- pregunto Sandra a Joel

-Pregúntale- dijo Joel como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo

-No puedo- dijo Sandra

-Entonces no lo hagas- respondió Joel con total desinterés

Sandra se le quedo mirando a Daniel el cual fregaba los platos.

-¿A qué hora salimos?- pregunto Sandra

-Cuando anochezca- respondió Joel con los ojos cerrados

Las horas pasaron y Daniel se preparo, se puso ropa más cómoda y armadura de cuerpo completo, un hacha de doble filo bastante grande en la espalda y 2 espadas atadas a cada lado de la cintura, cuando salió ya listo, Sandra y Joel lo esperaban sentados pacientemente en la mesa de la biblioteca.

Joel silbo en son de admiración cuando vio a Daniel salir tan armado, Sandra se quedo muda pero también estaba sorprendida ella creía que era imposible sin importar que tan grande fuera la criatura no podrían contra estos dos.

-Tú de verdad estabas listo- dijo Joel sin dejar de ver la armadura de Daniel

-Si- dijo Daniel parecía bastante concentrado

-Vámonos- dijo Joel levantándose de la silla

-Si- Sandra también se levanto y los tres salieron de la biblioteca

Mientras caminaban, los otros orcos le gritaban a Daniel, "¿A dónde vas enano?", "Eres una deshonra para los orcos", "Maldita abominación", los gritos variaban muchos parecía que Daniel era odiado en ese lugar, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Joel y Sandra los cuales no dijeron nada al ver la cara que tenia Daniel, como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso.

Cuando llegaron salieron del pueblo hacia el bosque el cual a pesar de ser bastante espeso la luz de la luna y las estrellas se filtraban bastante bien por la falta de nubes, se escuchaban varios sonido que los alertaron más de una vez.

Los tres se sentaron en el suelo después de tanto caminar, Sandra tenía mucho frio, cosa que se notaba a lenguas por lo que Daniel junto unas ramas y Joel las encendió, la fogata era bastante grande, después de que nadie dijera nada después de haber salido del pueblo por lo que había pasado unas horas antes Joel rompió el hielo.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Joel viendo el fuego- Como viniste con nosotros te lo mostrare, el secreto de las llamas azules- dijo Joel mirando a Daniel, el cual le devolvió la mirada

Joel metió las manos en el fuego

-¡JOEL!- grito Sandra preocupada, mientras que Daniel abrió los ojos

-Cálmate, este fuego no me hará daño- dijo Joel muy calmado

Sandra y Daniel veía las manos intactas de Joel dentro del fuego, cuando las saco tenían fuego en las manos como si se estuvieran quemando.

-Lo ven el fuego está vivo y como todo lo vivo puede cambiar- dijo Joel mientras que las llamas que tenía en la mano se tornaron de color azul

No hay que decir que Daniel estaba a un paso de sacar una libreta y tomar nota mientras Sandra seguía viendo embelesada por el hermoso color azul de las llamas.

-Obviamente, el fuego emite energía ígnea, la cual le da el color anaranjado, pero cuando alteramos esa energía fusionándola con otra, su naturaleza y propiedades cambian- explico Joel

-¿Propiedades?- dijo Sandra

-Si propiedades, el fuego tiene 3 propiedades, forma que es básicamente la manera en la que se presenta el fuego, luminosidad, que es la cantidad de luz que emite la llama y la temperatura, que es el calor que emita la llama, las llamas azules es la fusión de energía ígnea y energía acuosa, esto le da una "Forma" más uniforme y controlable, emite casi 3 veces la temperatura y menos luminosidad, que las llamas naranjas, dependiendo de con qué tipo de energías la combines puedes crear llamas de diferentes propiedades y naturaleza- explico Joel

-¿Y que es eso de naturaleza?- pregunto Daniel el cual prestaba mucha atención a Joel

-Eso es lo más impresionante, cada color tiene como una habilidad especial, las azules son poderosas y buenas para las batallas serias, las blancas son curativas, etc. Ejemplo las llamas amarillas son la fusión de magia ígnea con magia de luz, por lo crea más luz y revela los hechizos de invisibilidad o de camuflaje- dijo Joel que al final creó una gran esfera de color amarillo.

Al ver la llama de color amarillo la atención de Daniel y Sandra se poso sobre una criatura inmensa de color negro con cuernos de color negro, parada en dos patas, el pánico y terror creado en la mente de ambos fue instantáneo tanto que sus piernas se paralizaron y vieron a la criatura, a la cual le salieron de la espalda 2 serpientes son cabeza de dragón que mordieron ambos hombros al todavía desprevenido Joel.

La criatura lo lanzo muy lejos impactando con una roca muy grade la cual se rompió con el choque, Daniel se levanto sacando ambas espadas abalanzándose contra la criatura, pero esta de un rápido casi invisible golpe en las costillas mando volado a Daniel abollando su armadura, Sandra pudo notar que de los colmillos de las serpientes que mordieron a Joel estaban negros y goteando un liquido del mismo color de sus dientes.

-Veneno- susurro Sandra muerta de miedo y con las piernas paralizadas viendo como esa imponente criatura de más de 2 metros de acercaba lentamente a ella


	9. Capitulo 8

**_Cap. 8: ¿Qué fue eso?_**

Hay estaba Sandra viendo a los ojos amarillos de esa cosa, con esas amenazadoras serpientes que salen de su espalda con esos colmillos negros, la idea de que ese veneno haya matado o este matando a Joel ocupa por completo su mente, frente a esa criatura de cuernos alargados y filosos que salían de su cabeza, con un hocico alargado como él de un lobo con los dientes amarillos y filosos, sus piernas parecen los de una toro ligeramente flexionadas con pelajes negros y pezuñas, brazos robustos, largos y peludos.

Sandra estaba completamente paralizada por la imagen y el gruñir de la criatura, con un hilo de saliva saliéndole del hocico, las serpientes entraron dentro de la espalda de la criatura como si surgieran de esta.

Sandra seguía con los ojos fijos en la criatura que se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella, la criatura tomo del cuellos a Sandra y la miro a los ojos, en ese instante los ojos de Sandra toman su color morado y escucha una voz-Vas a morir- la voz venia de dentro de su cabeza pero ella intentaba respirar, el agarre de esa cosa se hacía más fuerte- Déjame salir y acabare con esa basura- ordeno la voz con un tono sepulcral- Sabes que puedo, si no salgo morirás- la voz no dejaba de incitarla pero ella no podía ceder, esa voz no le daba buena espina decidió confiar en Joel y Daniel- Esos dos están muertos y aunque sobrevivieran, ¿por qué se arriesgarían para salvarte?- dijo la vos mientras Sandra empezaba a ver borroso y su voluntad a doblegarse.

-Humareda- susurro Joel a lo lejos

Inmediatamente cantidades exuberantes de fuego se esparcieron desde la posición de Joel cubriendo grandes distancias del espeso bosque con llamas naranjas, la criatura soltó a Sandra y se hecho para atrás gritando de dolor moviendo los brazos arbitrariamente intentando en vano apagar las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo, Joel se levanto con mucho dolor en los hombros, sus brazos estaban apuntando al suelo.

-No la toques maldito monstruo- ordeno Joel con la voz firme

Sandra estaba en el suelo, Joel corrió muy nervioso y temeroso de lo que le pudo haber pasado, cuando comprobó que solo estaba inconsciente le volvió el alma al cuerpo y vio a la criatura la cual se seguía moviendo como loca golpeando arboles, las llamas cubrían varios metros pero solo dañaba a la bestia, los arboles parecían inmunes al fuego y Sandra también.

-Ven monstruito- dijo Joel provocando a la criatura la cual salto furiosa en dirección a Joel que desenvaina su espada y detiene a la criatura la cual intento clavarles sus cuernos pero fue detenida por su espada que soporto el poderoso golpe de la bestia, en eso Daniel sale de la nada e intenta de un golpe rápido decapitar a la criatura, pero esta esquivo el golpe mortal y dio unos pasos atrás, parecía empezar a tolerar las llamas las cuales se hacían más pequeñas y débiles.

-¿Sigues vivo?- pregunta Daniel

-Me quedan como 10 minutos para que la necrosis empiece, pero más importante, ¿Qué mierda es eso?- dijo Joel

-Una quimera- dijo Daniel después de observar la bestia

¿Una quimera?- pregunta Joel incrédulo

-Sí, parece un cruce entre un minotauro, un lobo y una hidra- explico Daniel

Joel noto que Daniel se quito la armadura, se dio cuenta de que no sirve contra esta cosa, ambos miraron a la quimera que se notaba furiosa y salto rápidamente hacia ellos, pero Daniel tomo el cuerpo de Sandra y la aparto del lugar, cuando la puso en un lugar seguro y volteo, el árbol al que esa cosa había atinado se había partido en 2, la fuerza y velocidad de la quimera eran impresionantes, sin perder tiempo la quimera saldo contra Daniel, el cual esquivo el golpe y se posiciono al lado de Joel el cuan tenia la espada clavada en el suelo y los brazos en apuntando al suelo y los hombros sangrantes.

-Lo siento no puedo mover mis brazos- dijo Joel

-¿Puedes usar magia?- pregunto Daniel como si estuviera pensado en algo

-Claro- dijo Joel con una sonrisa confiada

-Bueno este es el plan, yo lo detengo el tiempo suficiente para que puedas atinar un golpe en la parte de atrás del cuello- propuso Daniel el cual estaba bastante tranquilo considerando la magnitud de la situación.

La quimera se lanzo nuevamente contra Daniel el cual coloco su hacha entre él y la quimera y se preparo para el impacto, Joel por su parte salto muy alto, cuando la quimera colisiono sus enormes cuernos contra el hacha de Daniel, Joel se encontraba en el aire por encima de la quimera, Joel estaba respirando muy hondo.

-Aliento de dragón- grito Joel mientras que llamas verdes salían su boca

La llamas salieron disparadas a tal potencia y cantidad que la quimera fue obligada a chocar contra el suelo y Joel se mantenía en el aire, el suelo y la espalda de la quimera se estaban quemando por la cantidad de llamas, hasta que Joel tuvo que cerrar la boca por falta de aire y cuando iba cayendo cubrió sus piernas de llamas verdes y cayo con toda su fuerza en el cuello de la quimera.

Cuando cayó dio un rápido salto para atrás ahora Daniel y Joel estaban el lugares opuestos con la quimera en el suelo en medio de los dos.

-Ahora son llamas verdes, he- dijo Daniel mirando fijamente a Joel el cual respiraba con mucha dificultas

-No me queda mucha energía- respondió Joel cortante

Joel apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, su energía estaba siendo consumida por el veneno y la necrosis comenzó. Joel se tiro en el suelo recostándose de un árbol cercano.

-¿Ya lo matamos?- Pregunto Joel

Y como si los hubiera escuchado la quimera se levanto con dificultad, Joel estaba completamente abatido e inmóvil, si lo atacan de acabo, pero la quimera se lanzo sobre Daniel, el cual logro esquivar el ataque a tiempo, ahora los ataques de la quimera eran más precisos, como si estuviera aprendiendo, Daniel conocía gran variedad de estilos de combate, pero cada vez que cambiaba la quimera lograba contrarrestarlo, paso de ser un monstruo bestial y primitivo a un cazador inteligente que estudia a su presa.

La pelea se prolongo, Joel estaba cada vez más debilitado, pero Daniel logro cortarle un brazo a la quimera, esta se alerto y dio un salto hacia atrás.

Aun con el brazo cercenado la quimera no quitaba su rostro serio, estuvo observando a Daniel y sus cuernos empezaron a emitir un brillo negro y una bola de energía se formo en el medio de estos, Daniel estaba en shock, su cansancio combinado con el miedo de que eso lo golpee no le permitían moverse, y la bestia emitió un grito muy fuerte y la esfera que estaba en medio de sus cuernos, la cual ya tenía el tamaño de una sandia, se disparo con mucha velocidad y fuerza.

Daniel estaba paralizado no lograba moverse, apoyaba su cuerpo a en su hacha mientras veía a esa esfera llegar, este cerró los ojos y espero su muere mientras pensaba "Bueno, tal vez esto sea lo mejor".

Pero paso el rato y no pasaba nada y abrió los ojos, Joel estaba recibiendo el ataque con su espada, "Pero sus brazos", pensé Daniel al ver la escena, pero Joel tenía su espada con la boca, la esfera se hacía más pequeña a un ritmo muy lento, Joel empezó a sangrar por las encías y empezó a retroceder, pero él sabía que no podía perder.

-Absorción- susurro Joel con la espada en la boca

Al decir eso la esfera entro dentro de la espada como si la estuviera absorbiendo, cuando desapareció la espada tenía un color negro y parecía brillar, Joel se levanto y miro a la quimera a los ojos, esa no era la mirada de un moribundo, el cuerpo de Joel suplicaba reposo, pero su mirada llena de odio e imponencia, asusto a la quimera la cual.

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente Joel abrió la boca soltando la espada, esta se clavo en el suelo, Joel volteo y miro a Daniel y con una leve sonrisa cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Jo…Jo…el- tartamudeo Daniel todavía en shock por lo que acababa de ver

Daniel se levanta aun con dolor en las extremidades ocasionadas por la fatiga, se acerco a Joel, lo sacudió para despertarlo, pero tenía sangre en la boca, noto que los dedos de Joel estaban negros

-Necrosis- murmura Daniel con temor

-No… toques… la… espada- murmuro Joel intentando mantenerse consiente

Daniel apenas entendía sus palabras pero sabía que él podía morir, con el poder que le quedaba levanto a Joel en su hombro como un saco de papas, la espada de Joel estaba clavado en el suelo su color negro casi permitía camuflarse en la noche, cuando iba a tomarla recordó que Joel le dijo que no la tocara, busco la funda de la espada y la guardo sin tocarla, busco a Sandra y la despertó.

Sandra abrió los ojos con pesadez, y vio a Daniel

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sandra bastante desorientada

-Levántate rápido, tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible a mi casa, Joel está verdaderamente mal- dijo Daniel de manera cortante

-¿Joel?,… ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Sandra se notaba el alarme en su voz

-Bastante mal, levántate te lo explico en el camino- dijo Daniel

Sandra se levanto y Daniel en empezó a contar lo que paso, Sandra cargaba la espada de Joel, pero solo tocaba la funda, cuando llegaron al pueblo corrieron sin importarle los comentarios de los orcos que se toparon el camino, cuando llegaron a la biblioteca/casa de Daniel este dejo el cuerpo de Joel en una cama y corrió a buscar algo para curarlo.

Sandra se quedo sentada viendo el cuerpo agonizante de Joel, el cuello de Joel empezaba a tornarse negro, la necrosis avanzaba más rápido de lo que pensaba, Sandra solo tomaba la mano se Joel

-Te lo suplico… resiste… por favor-dijo Sandra con la lagrimas en los ojos, esperando respuesta

Daniel llega corriendo con muchas cosas encima y las dejo todas sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, le quito la túnica y la camisa que llevaba Joel, medio torso, ambos brazos y su cuello estaba afectado por el veneno, Sandra se tapa la boca al ver su estado, Daniel estaba nervioso.

Después de muchos intentos Daniel encontró una manera de detener el veneno, pero eso solo es temporal, sus brazos estarían paralizados, Sandra se moría de los nervios.

Daniel le había dicho que no tenia de que preocuparse, claro eso era solo una mentira para calmarla, pero ella no quería irse de ahí, tenía miedo de que otra persona muriera, miedo de que el muera y quedarse sola, sin darse cuenta le avía tomado cariño al mago.

Los días siguientes, Daniel estaba preocupado, no por el veneno, el cuerpo de Joel tenía algo muy raro, cayó muy rápido ante el veneno y su sistema inmune está muy débil, sus músculos exhaustos, como si no hubiera reposado en… años, fue capaz de calcular Daniel.

Hasta que un día, cuando Joel empezó a abrir los ojos con mucha dificultad Daniel tenía una cara de seriedad mientras miraba el techo, se notaba que también estaba cubierto por varias vendas

-He, Dani, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Joel con total ignorancia a su propia condición

A Daniel le tomo un rato darse cuenta de que Joel estaba despierto

-Oh… despertaste, yo estoy mucho mejor que tu- dijo Daniel algo preocupado por el mago

-¿Y Sandra?- pregunto Joel

-Dormida, estuvo toda la noche contigo- dijo Daniel sin quitar el tono de preocupación

-Entonces no creo que la misión allá salido tan mal, al menos nadie salió herido- dijo Joel sonriente

-¿Que nadie salió herido? , estás vivo de milagro- dijo Daniel sin darle mucha importancia al comentario-Dime, ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cuerpo?- pregunto Daniel rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Joel

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo, tu cuerpo… ¿desde hace cuanto que no reposa como se debe?- pregunto Daniel con un tono bastante serio

Joel quedo tieso después por la pregunta de Daniel, sabía que era una pregunta seria, no podía salir con algo estúpido.

-5 años, ¿verdad?- dijo Daniel sacando a Joel de su estado mental

Joel se limito a asentir con la cabeza

-Tu cuerpo está destrozado, tus huesos se debilitaron por la necrosis, lo único que te mantiene vivo es el tratamiento, pero no es infinito y no tengo la habilidad para curarte- dijo Daniel algo triste al final

En ese momento entra Sandra azotando la puerta, había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿¡Como es eso?!- grito Sandra

Ambos hombre se sorprendieron por la entrada de esta estaban completamente estáticos, Sandra corrió hasta estar cerca de Joel y lagrimas salieron de su rostro

-¡IDIOTA!- grito Sandra intentando sacar toda la frustración-¡TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA!-seguía gritando

-Lo siento- dijo Joel completamente perplejo por la actitud de Sandra

Sandra empezó a golpear la cama como si lo estuviera martillando.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota- repetía una y otra vez y sus golpes se hacía cada vez más débiles y las lágrimas le impedía articular palabras

-Sandra- dijo Joel suavemente

-Tenía miedo… tenía mucho miedo de quedarme sola otra vez, por favor no hagas algo tan estúpido- dijo Sandra hundiendo su cabeza en sus brazos que reposaban en el estomago de Joel

-Lamento romper el momento, pero si queremos que se cure tenemos que partir ahora- dijo Daniel con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Cómo?- dijeron Joel y Sandra al unisonó

-El veneno es fuerte y ya se expandió demasiado, la medicina humana es inútil, pero tal vez los elfos podrían dejarte mejor que antes- dijo Daniel en tono serio- pero el problema sería encontrar a un pueblo elfo que esté dispuesto a ayudar a alguien considerado traidor por los humanos- siguió Daniel

Joel apretó los dientes, cosa que solo noto Sandra, no le gustaba oír que había traicionado a su pueblo, pero Daniel sabia que eso era mentira, había demasiados huecos en esa historia y Joel no le parecía alguien capaz de abandonar a alguien, es más, él creía que solo era un idiota que no le temía a la muerte… o al menos… no a la suya

-Eso se arregla- dijo Joel más calmado

-¿Qué se te ocurre?- pregunto Daniel que fingía tranquilidad

-Quizás los de Turen me ayuden- dijo Joel algo pensativo

-Eso está a días de camino, no sé si pueda llevarte cargando y mantenerte vivo- dijo Daniel con algo de impotencia en la voz

-No me tienes que cargar, puedo caminar- dijo Joel intentando pararse, lo cual logro con mucho esfuerzo

Daniel estaba muy sorprendido se levanto de una silla en la que estaba sentado para empujar a Joel otra vez a la cama

-Quédate hay- dijo Daniel muy cortante y serio

-¿Se puede saber que tienes?- dijo Joel algo molesto por la actitud de Daniel

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?, ahora mismo tu cuerpo está destrozado, todo del estomago para arriba menos tu cabeza está paralizado y debilitado, los músculos de tus piernas se desgarraron y tu boca es lo único que sano por completo aunque algunos dientes estaban sentidos y lastimados, apenas deberías se capaz de mantenerte consiente, el simple hecho de que estés vivo es un milagro, no me imagino a qué tipo de ambientes y esfuerzos te sometiste para tener esa resistencia- explico Daniel- incluso antes de la pelea tu cuerpo estaba muy débil, ¿¡Se puede saber porque, viniste a pelar contra algo que estabas seguro te intentarías matarte?!- Daniel siguió

-Eso es- balbuceo Joel

-Dime y no te atrevas a mentirme, del 1 al 100, considerando que 100 es tu mejor condición, ¿Cómo estabas al salir a pelear?- pregunto Daniel sentándose mirando a Joel con mucha seriedad

-…, 30- dijo Joel cortante y algo indignado por el problema que le estaban armando- pero no veo el problema si al final no les paso nada- dijo Joel tratando de excusarse

Sandra con una bofetada muy sonora dejo impactado al mago

-¡¿Como que, cuál es el problemas?!- grito Sandra que se notaba furiosa- acaso no sabes que si mueres no sabría que hacer, al fin conocí a alguien que no me rechaza, no te atrevas a decir algo así otra vez- en efecto estaba furiosa.

-Pero- Joel seguía balbuceando- yo… lo siento- dijo con arrepentimiento y una ligera sonrisa en la cara, se quería tocar la cara donde lo golpearon

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo Sandra habiendo un puchero

-Es que hacía tiempo que… nadie me dice viva- dijo Joel con una sonrisa nostálgica

Daniel y Sandra sonrieron también, el pesado ambiente desapareció de golpe, en ese momento solo eran tres amigos sonriendo ajenos a su situación.

-Gracias- dijo Joel

-No importa- dijeron Daniel y Sandra al unisonó

-Bueno, en Turen tal vez me ayuden- dijo Joel mirando a Daniel

-Bueno, no tenemos opción, salimos cuando estés listo- dijo Daniel

-Ok- dijo Joel mientras Daniel salía de la habitación

Cuando ya Daniel había salido de la habitación Sandra abrazo por el cuello a Joel

-Por favor, prométeme que nunca harás algo así de nuevo- dijo Sandra en el oído de Joel

A Joel le recorrió la columna algo similar a una corriente eléctrica y con mucho nerviosismo respondió

-Lo prometo- dijo con bastante seguridad con un sonrojo en la cara

-Bien, acuéstate mientras preparo todo- dijo Sandra que también estaba sonrojada pero no quería que Joel la viera así y sale rápidamente del cuarto

Mientras ella cierra la puerta detrás de sí y Joel y Sandra piensan, "Que fue eso"

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer, lamento la tardanza y los errores<p> 


	10. Capitulo 9

**Nota del auto: bueno parece que a la gente le gusto el orco, dejenme decirle que dentro de poco empieza un nuevo arco**

**Agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo, y disculpen los errores**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap. 9: Tiria<em>**

Joel se encontraba recostado en la cama, se sentía extraño al ser incapaz de mover sus brazos. El dolor había desaparecido, tenia vendado casi todo el cuerpo, un olor extraño llamo su atención, no era desagradable pero era bastante extraño, no encontraba el lugar del que provenía este olor.

Después de varios minutos moviendo lo posible el cuello descubrió que el olor venia de él, las vendas tenía debajo de ellas plantas medicinales, parecía una pasta verde apenas visible a través de la gran cantidad de vendas, parece que era eso lo que impedía la necrosis.

Eran datos importantes, pero la verdadera razón por la que se empeño tanto en descubrir algo tan trivial como "un olor raro". Era que quería quitarse de la mente el sentimiento que había tenido y que todavía sentía cuando Sandra le susurro al oído.

Muy para la fortuna de Joel el cual empezaba a caer un hoyo existencial, Daniel entro por la puerta, pero justo detrás de el estaba Sandra, cosa que lo puso nervioso otra vez.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto el Daniel

-Si- respondió Joel disimulando muy bien su estado actual

-Ok- dijo Daniel acercándose y con mucho cuidado cargo a Joel hasta una carreta que estaba afuera de la biblioteca.

Afuera había una carreta de 4 ruedas que parecía estar recién limpiada, cosa que Joel agradeció internamente. La carreta era lo suficientemente grande como para que Joel pudiera tener la espalda recta y la cabeza mal inclinada y los pies al aire.

-¿Voy a viajar en esto?- pregunto Joel bastante incomodo y con leve preocupación

-Claro, no te voy a cargar todo el camino- respondió Daniel

-Supongo que no hay de otra- suspiro Joel

Sandra cargaba varias mochilas con comida y medicamentos, llevaba sus armas y estaba algo pensativa, Daniel ya no traía vendas y tenía ropa que parecía mucho más cómoda y grande, Joel y Sandra no habían notado que a comparación de los otros orcos que se vestían con pieles rudimentarias y escasos retazos de tela, Daniel era el único que iba "vestido", con ropas decentes. Traía una camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro, pantalones y botas negras

-Tu… ¿donde consigues ropa?- pregunto Joel mirando a Daniel

-Yo, la compro en tiendas de otros pueblos, o solo compro la tela y me hago la ropa- respondió Daniel como si fuera una pregunta de todos los días

-¿¡Coses!?- pregunto Joel bastante exaltado

-Sí, te ahorras bastante dinero y pasa el rato- siguió Daniel

Después de un silencio incomodo en el cual Sandra no hallaba que decir

-¿Me enseñas?- pregunto Joel

-¿Por qué no?- respondió Daniel

Sandra estaba en una crisis mental, un orco, criaturas conocidas universalmente como salvajes, primitivas y adeptas a la violencia… cosiendo, y Joel un antiguo mago defensor reconocido como uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, quiere aprender a… coser. La cara de Sandra era todo un poema visual, mientras que Joel y Daniel estaban de lo más tranquilo, mientras Daniel empujaba la carreta.

Ya fuera del pueblo la caminata se hizo lenta pero animada por las conversaciones divertidas que llevaban. Ya varias horas después de iniciar du recorrido Daniel estaba notablemente más cansado por lo que decidieron detenerse. Daniel bajo a Joel de la carreta y lo acomodo en el suelo que era un césped verde, pararon en un prado bastante grande, sin nada a la vista.

Daniel le cambio los vendajes a Joel, el veneno se había detenido pero no se reducía, Sandra estaba nerviosa al igual que Daniel, irónicamente el más relajado era Joel.

A Daniel ya le había contando que Sandra tenía los ojos morados, claro que Daniel ya conocía la leyenda pero esta noticia apenas lo inmuto, actuó igual que cuando descubrió que el mago era el tan famoso Joel Gronw, diciendo que "Sería hipócrita de mi parte".

-Dime. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- pregunto Joel

-La verdad, no tengo idea- respondió Daniel

-Eso no tiene sentido, eres alguien inteligente, no veo que puedes ganar de todo esto- dijo Joel

Daniel miro a Joel que se encontraba en recostado en el suelo con nuevos vendajes

-Supongo que es justo que se los diga- suspiro Daniel

Sandra no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, pero Joel ya se estaba dando una idea

-Tú… renunciaste a la vida durante la pelea contra la quimera- afirmo Joel- este al notar que Daniel afirmo con la cabeza prosiguió- Eres un hibrido.

Daniel sonrió miro al cielo

-Exacto, mi madre era una humana que murió al darme luz, y mi padre fue ejecutado por procrear con otra especie- Sandra estaba paralizada por la historia, pero Joel miraba el cielo con la misma sonrisa que Daniel, cosa que le resultaba extraña y hasta desagradable, "_como puede alguien sonreír por un recuerdo como ese_", pero Sandra no se atrevía a emitir palabra- Pero siempre buscaba escaparme, de ese lugar que tanto odiaba pero yo solo lograba que me buscaran, me encontraran y castigaran, pero un día, ese infierno se disperso por completo, creo que fue la primera vez que sentí felicidad de estar vivo- la sonrisa paso de ser una melancólica a una que reflejaba verdadera alegría- Conocí a una elfa

-¿Una elfa?- pregunto confuso Joel

-Sí, es curioso, no recuerdo casi nada de ese día, ni como llegue hay, ni lo que paso después, solo sé que desperté otra vez con los orcos con los que siempre estuve, pero lo que sí recuerdo es, su rostro, el color de su cabello y la voz más dulce que había escuchado, pero desde ese día, tenía la capacidad de leer

-¿Y eso de que te ayudaba en tu situación?- pregunto Joel

-En nada en realidad, pero gracias a eso pude liberarme- dijo Daniel y su sonrisa desapareció

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sandra, la cual no sabía la magnitud de la respuesta

-Los mate a todos- respondió Daniel con una voz seca y completamente neutral

Sandra abrió sus ojos como platos y la boca abierta, no podía creer que un niño sería capaz de tal cosa, por parte de Daniel que seguía mirando el cielo.

-Después de eso solo vague hasta que me encontré con ese pueblo, después de muchos problemas pude construir la biblioteca y empezar a crear lo más cercano a una vida feliz- dijo Daniel

-Entonces… esa es la historia- suspiro Joel- pero eso no responde mi pregunta- replico Joel

-Creo que la razón por la que les brindo mi ayuda… es porque odio esa vida que tanto tiempo me tomo formar- dijo Daniel- Creo que solo quería escapar de ahí, y ustedes… creo que me gusta estar rodeado de personas, al fin tengo la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien que me cae bien- dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Entiendo… tu… te enamoraste de una elfa- dijo Joel destruyendo el ambiente como todo un campeón

Daniel miro a los ojos de Joel el cual solo podía mostrar una sonrisa picara

-Cállate, descarado- grito Daniel sonrojado

-Seré un descarado, pero di en el clavo- dijo Joel ensanchando su sonrisa

Daniel golpeo la cabeza de Joel, el cual no para de reír, Sandra no entendió como es que el tema de conversación y el ambiente cambiaron de manera tan drástica, pero ella vio al par hablando y riendo otra vez.

Comieron y siguieron con el viaje, cuando llegaron a una cuidad aprovecharon para descansar bien. Alquilaron 3 habitaciones a las cuales fueron después de cenar.

El viaje fue muy largo y difícil debido al estado de Joel y al hecho de que empeoraba cada día. Al cruzar el bosque y llegar al reino de Turen Daniel y Sandra estaban desesperados por el actual estado de Joel, se encontraba con fiebre alta, los medicamentos dejaron de hacerle efecto y el veneno empezó a avanzar muy rápido,

-¡Por favor, ayúdenos!- grito Daniel con toda su fuerza

De dos torres vigías salieron dos elfos de cada torre apuntándolos con ballestas

-Identifíquese- grito con autoridad uno de los elfos

-Por favor, somos viajeros, nuestro compañero está enfermo, ayúdenos- grito Daniel dejando de lado su actitud calmada y pasiva

-No podemos dejar entrar a extranjeros- grito el mismo elfo

-Por favor, pueden preguntarle a Grimm, el es amigo de nuestro compañero- grito Daniel

En eso, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Grimm salió con un grupo de elfos armado detrás de el

-¿Quiénes dicen que son?- dijo Grimm intentando en la medida de lo posible que no se notara su nerviosismo

-Es Joel, está muy mal y necesitamos ayuda de los elfos- dijo Sandra adelantándose a Daniel el cual tenía la boca abierta

Grimm abrió los ojos como platos por la sorprendente noticia, se acerco con mucha confianza o tal vez ingenuidad hacia la carreta en la que estaba Joel

-Rápido síganme, ¡Vuelvan a sus posiciones!- ordeno Grimm al grupo de caballeros que se había formado en la entrada

Los cuatro fueron lo más rápido que les fue posible hasta el castillo, al llegar el rey los recibió amablemente y empezaron el tratamiento de inmediato, a Sandra y Daniel les sorprendió la hospitalidad de todos, les ofrecieron dos cuartos del inmenso castillo para poder recuperar fuerzas y descansar. Lastimosamente ese par tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en lo cómodo del cuarto, pero después de un rato decidieron dejarse de paranoias y sentarse.

-¿Qué crees que habrá hecho Joel para que lo reciban así?- pregunto Daniel a Sandra

En eso Grimm irrumpió en la habitación sin ninguna delicadeza

-Salvo a la princesa e impidió una guerra contra los humanos- dijo Grimm con la mirada baja

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Sandra muy alterada

-El veneno afortunadamente no llego al cerebro, pero si debilito muchos órganos y enzima el cuerpo de Joel ya se encontraba en mal estado incluso sin la intervención del veneno pudo haber quedado permanentemente paralizado por exceso de fatiga y desgarres musculares, pero lo trajeron a tiempo, el tratamiento durara unos 3 días y después tendrá que reposar por mucho más tiempo- explico Grimm

Sandra y Daniel se aliviaron al escuchar que Joel se podía salvar

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto Sandra

-No sé, pregúntale a la curandera- dijo Grimm

Sandra sin escuchar indicación alguna salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Daniel con Grimm

-¿Puedo hacer algo para pasar el rato?- pregunto Daniel con una absoluta cara de aburrimiento

-Voy a entrenar con mi maestra si te interesa, puedes venir- dijo Grimm después de pensarlo un poco

-Pelear… supongo que es mejor que nada- suspiro Daniel

A Grimm le sorprendió el disgusto que tenía ese orco por las peleas, lo poco que el sabia de la especie era su comportamiento primitivo y salvaje que disfrutaba de esa actividad. Grimm caminaba por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento.

Al llegar a una puerta no muy grande, Daniel tenía que inclinarse un poco para pasar. Al entrar eso era un dojo, había diferentes tipos de armas en un estante al final del dojo y varios maniquíes de entrenamiento hechos de paja, el piso era de madera y afortunadamente para él orco adentro el techo era muy alto.

-La maestra no ha llegado, supongo que me adelante un poco, ¿me ayudas a entrenar?- pregunto Grimm sin mucho ánimo ni esperanza

-Claro- dijo Daniel secamente

Después de ese intercambio de palabras tan breve, Grimm tomo un estoque y una daga de madera (hechas por el mismo para entrenar). Daniel no tomo ningún arma, solo se puso en guardia.

-¿Estás seguro de que no vas a usar armas?- pregunto Grimm

-Si- respondió Daniel

Daniel estaba bastante expectante por la actuación tan neutral que tenía ese elfo hacia su personas, no sabía si era que el de verdad no asustaba tanto o simplemente él no le veía importancia a las cosas.

Pero la verdad era que muy debajo de esa apariencia tranquila Grimm le tenía mucho miedo a Daniel, pero dentro de su mente extrañamente inocente e infantil él había analizado que si Daniel era amigo de Joel, Daniel era buen persona.

La pelea se extendió bastante, a Daniel no le era para nada difícil esquivar los constantes ataques de Grimm, Daniel sabía que había algo raro en él, no era el hecho de que sus armas eran un estoque y una daga, si no que, el único defecto en los ataques del chico eran que no tenían formación, eran como lanzados al aire, pero todo lo demás, el juego de pies, la postura, la forma de usar los músculos, este chico solo necesitaba un buen maestro.

-Sé que es un entrenamiento, pero tú también tienes permitido atacarme- dijo Grimm que se sentía levemente indignado por el orco que se limitaba a esquivar golpes

-Ok- dijo Daniel golpeando muy fuerte el estomago de Grimm, levantando todo su cuerpo dejando caer sus armas al suelo

Y justo cuando Daniel conecto el golpe se abre la puerta, dejando ver a una elfa de cabello rubio y largo, con un vestido de tirantes verde que le llegan por las rodillas, unos zapatos blancos bastante simples.

La elfa se quedo mirando al orco que había golpeado a Grimm y no paso ni 5 segundos para que se le lanzara enzima

-¡Maldito!- grito la elfa lanzándose con mucha fuerza contra Daniel

Daniel apenas y pudo esquivar la embestida de la endemoniada mujer

-Maldito orco, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi estúpido estudiante?- dijo la elfa tomando una espada de metal que estaba en los estantes al final del dojo

Los pasos de la elfa eran lentos y muy cargados, Daniel tenia la leve sensación de que no podía hacer nada contra ella, no dejaba de mirar a esa elfa, estaba seguro de haberla visto antes, pero no tenía idea de haber conocido a alguien con tal carácter

-No maestra, es un invitado del reino, el solo me ayudaba a entrenar- dijo Grimm quien apareció de la nada con una actitud bastante tranquila.

Después de eso la elfa se calmo poco a poco y dejo de caminar

-Y, ¿qué hace un orco dentro del castillo?- pregunto la elfa con mucha arrogancia

-Es que el señor Joel el que ayudo a la princesa se encuentra en muy mal estado, y él es una de las personas que lo trajo, en este momento el señor Daniel es un invitado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué retaste a un orco cuando ni siquiera puedes con un simple soldado raso?- replico al elfa

-Es que usted no había llegado, y él no quería estar haciendo nada, entonces me ayudo a entrenar- se defendió Grimm

Las cosas se calmaron y Daniel simplemente se sentó en una esquina y empezó a observar el entrenamiento de Grimm, el confirmo que esa elfa era un monstruo tanto en su carácter como en las peleas, pero se le seguía siendo conocida.

-Disculpe, cual es su nombre- pregunto Daniel todavía viendo a la elfa

-Tiria- dijo la elfa mientras desviaba sin ninguna dificultad los ataques de Grimm con las manos desnudas

En el momento en el que escucho su nombre lo recordó

Daniel sonrió, ella era la elfa que le salvo la vida, pero no es como la recordaba, pero de verdad importa, era ella, su cabello era idéntico, y su cuerpo era mucho más… crecido a como lo recordaba, los elfos son la especie que más tiempo vive, y su apariencia joven se mantiene mucho tiempo. "Si es ella", confirmo Daniel

-Muchas gracias- dijo Daniel sonriéndole a Tiria

-¿Por qué?- pregunto dudosa Tiria

-Por todo- respondió Daniel

Tiria no sabía de que estaba hablando el orco pero decidió ignorarlo. Grimm se levanto y otra vez se abalanzo contra Tiria la cual lo rechazo otra vez con una fuerte patada en la cara.

-¿Este es todo su entrenamiento?, ¿lo único que haces es ponerlo a pelear contigo?- pregunto Daniel

-Claro, la mejor manera de aprender es acumulando experiencia- respondió Tiria

-Eso es estúpido- respondió Daniel con total desinterés

-¿Y que puede saber un bárbaro como tú?- pregunto Tiria con un fuerte tono de voz

-Mas que tu aparentemente- respondió Daniel con aires de superioridad, cosa que iba a pagar muy caro

Tiria camino rápidamente hacia Daniel, el cual perdió su sonrisa y empezó a formar una mueca de terror. Tiria intento en vano de levantar el gran cuerpo de Daniel por el cuello de su camisa, al verse humillada por fracasar en el intento de levantarlo, simplemente golpeo la cabeza de Daniel con su puño.

-Si sabes tanto, ¿Por qué no lo entrenas tu?- replico Tiria levemente sonrojada por la vergüenza

-Claro- respondio Daniel levantándose de la esquina

Cuando se levanto se noto la diferencia de tamaño, Daniel miro para abajo a Tiria, Daniel involuntariamente se le dibujo una sonrisa de lado, cosa que irrito a Tiria, pero intento disimularla. Daniel camina hasta al lado de Grimm que estaba tirado en el suelo con la mirada en el techo y los ojos desenfocados.

-Le diste demasiado fuerte- dijo Daniel

-Claro que no, solo es que el no aguanta nada- se defendió Tiria

Daniel levanto a Grimm tomándolo por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza para despertarlo, cuando Grimm "despertó", miro a Daniel con algo de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Grimm todavía desorientado

-Dejaras de entrenar con ella- dijo Daniel señalando a Tiria con el pulgar

-¿Qué?- Grimm no terminaba de entender

-Este orco imbécil dice que no se cómo enseñarte a pelear- explico Tiria con arrogancia y molestia en la voz

Grimm miro al orco con algo de miedo y luego a Tiria con todavía más miedo que a Daniel

Mientras, Sandra corría sin tener idea ni adónde iba, Grimm le había dicho que tenía que buscar a la curandera, pero ella no tenía idea de donde estaba. Después de caminar por todo el castillo al fin encontró una puerta bastante grande de la cual salió una mujer con batas blancas con capucha que le cubría la cara. Esta mujer de sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la puerta, Sandra se acerco a la mujer.

-Disculpe, ¿me puede decir dónde puedo encontrar a la curandera?- pregunto Sandra con mucha vergüenza

La mujer subió la cabeza y miro a Sandra, esta mujer se notaba bastante cansada

-Tú eres la mujer que vino con ese hombre, debo decirte que hasta ahora toda va bien- respondió la mujer

-Pero, mejorara, ¿verdad?- pregunto preocupada Sandra

-Claro que si- respondió la mujer sonriéndole

Claro que la respuesta tranquilizo a Sandra.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejos de hay

-Señor, llegaron visitantes inesperados- dice un hombre arrodillado

-No importa que el plan prosiga como estaba planeado- respondió un hombre sentado en un trono al final de una oscura habitación

* * *

><p><strong>Si les gusto dejen comentarios, si no les gusto tambien, toda critica sera recibida (total no tengo nada mejor que hacer y tampoco son muchos comentarios, pero bueno)<strong>

**Tambien queria informarles que apartir de la semana que viene empezare a subir otro fic o historia o como se defina**

**Muchas gracias**


	11. Capitulo 10

**_Cap.10: Secuestro_**

La mujer de la túnica entro otra vez a la habitación de la que salió, se sentó en un banco y espero, ella no podía hacer nada "_Soy inútil, no puedo hacer nada_" pensaba Sandra, y no le faltaba razón, Sandra era capaz de pelear con caballeros, no era para nada débil, pero en la pelea contra la quimera no había sido capaz de hacer nada _"¿Tengo miedo?",_ en efecto, Sandra tenía miedo, pero no sabía a que, ahora estaba como invitada en el reino elfo de Turen y estaba completamente fuera de peligro "_No, no lo estoy, mis ojos_", pensó Sandra paranoica mientras se echaba mas gotas por si acaso.

Sandra solo estaba esperando, esperando que no muriera, pero alguien como ella, solo puede esperar

-¿¡Qué está pasando!?- grito una persona desde adentro de la puerta

Sandra levanta la cabeza en preocupación

En otro lugar

-Señor, entre los visitantes se encuentra Sandra Rile- dijo un hombre arrodilladlo frente a lo que parecía un rey sentado en un trono

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor, Freud agrega a esa mujer a nuestros planes- ordeno el hombre en el trono

Un hombre bastante alto que caminaba con un bastón de madera con una gema de color azul en la punta, su cara estaba tapada con una máscara completamente blanca, una túnica negra con capucha, zapatos de punta y guantes de cuero blanco.

-Claro, señor- respondió ese hombre, con una voz sepulcral mientras se desvanecía en el aire

De nuevo a Turen… Salón de entrenamiento

Daniel había aceptado entrenar a Grimm y apenas empezaron Daniel descubrió la razón de los movimientos tan torpes del elfo.

-En el momento en el que lanzas el ataque rompes tu postura, cuando atacas tienes que moverte así- explico Daniel

-¿Así?- repetía Grimm, el cual escuchaba con mucha atención las instrucciones del orco

Tiria estaba irritada, la estaban degradando, "_Ese imbécil de Grimm, ¿enserio cree que un estúpido orco es mejor instructor que yo?_", piensa Tiria parada en una esquina mientras veía las lentas instrucciones de Daniel.

Daniel toma una espada y empieza a mostrarle el juego de piernas que iba con la postura de esa rara combinación de armas.

-¿Por qué utilizas un estoque y una daga?- pregunto Daniel

-Antes de esto utilizaba una espada, pero, no era para nada bueno con eso, y el señor Joel me dijo que utilizara armas más ligeras, y me entrego una daga, pero una daga no es suficiente para cumplir mi sueño, y pensé en el estoque- respondió Grimm mientras practicaba las diferentes posturas de ataque y defensa frente a un maniquí de paja

-Es una rara combinación, pero sin duda una muy efectiva- respondió Daniel

-¡Es una estúpida combinación!- grita Tiria desde su puesto, alterada por la conversación de esos dos

-Claro que no- responde Daniel rápido y cortante- Grimm posee una fuerza física por debajo del promedio, pero eso no evito que se entrenara, ese entrenamiento no fue en vano, quizás sus músculos no ganaron fuerza, pero si, elasticidad y resistencia- explica Daniel

-En una pelea solo importa destruir a tu enemigo, en las peleas de verdad esas cosas no importan- dijo Tiria que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, ella sabía que lo que decía era ridículo pero no podía dejarse ganar por un estúpido orco

-Si importa, dime, en todos los entrenamientos que has tenido con él, ¿en algún momento se detuvo?- pregunto Daniel en tono serio

-… Nunca- responde Tiria después de pensarlo

Era cierto, en todos los entrenamientos que solo podían ser descrito como "Brutales", Grimm siempre se levantaba, solo se detenían cuando quedaba por completo inconsciente.

-Si no tienes aguante no puedes ganar una pelea- respondió Daniel secamente con un semblante serio

Grimm escuchaba la conversión sin dejar de golpear el maniquí de paja, antes de darse cuenta el maniquí estaba hecho jirones, Grimm se hecho para atrás muy sorprendido por lo que había logrado, por lo general le tomaba 1 día completo en destruir un maniquí, pero ahora lo había logrado en unos cuantos minutos.

-Lo vez- dijo Daniel sonriendo de lado

-Cualquier idiota puede destruir un maniquí- dijo Tiria cruzando los brazos

-Entonces por qué no probamos contigo- dijo Daniel mirando a Tiria

-¿Crees que por que le diste unas estúpidas lecciones puede derrotarme?- dijo Tiria indignada por la actitud de Daniel

Grimm intentaba hablar pero sabía que el aunque tenía opinión, no tenia voto, sentía que ambos lo utilizaban como un conejillo de indias para ver quién tiene razón.

Tiria tomo la espada con la que había amenazado a Daniel y se puso en posición

-Te mostrare la diferencia entre la experiencia y esas estúpidas clases tuyas- dijo Tiria con un semblante en el rostro que incluso a Daniel le dio miedo

Grimm, aunque muy a encontrar de su voluntad se pone en guardia y espera el ataque de Tiria. Daniel observaba muy atento los movimientos de ambos.

La pelea inicio con una rápida estocada con dirección al pecho del elfo, Grimm repaso las clase rápidas de Daniel, Grimm giro su torso, colocándose en una posición vertical, esquivando el ataque de Tiria el cual paso de largo, da un salto para atrás separándose de Tiria "_No me conviene acercarme_", Grimm sabía que no tenia oportunidad en una pelea a corta distancia.

"_Tengo que usar mi daga para defenderme y separarme, y el estoque para mantenerla a raya_", calculo Grimm, Tiria sorprendida por la reacción de Grimm. Nuevamente se lanza contra Grimm pero esta vez se detiene antes de llegar y lo obliga a intercambiar golpes.

Grimm resistía con mucha dificultad los ataque de Tiria, el miedo empezaba a dominarlo, sus piernas empezaban a ceder frente a los brutales ataque de la elfa y esa mirada fría e inexpresiva que solo lograba asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba, pero "_No puedo perder tan fácilmente_", pensó Grimm recobrando la fuerza en las piernas y mirando fijamente a Tiria, Grimm recordó las palabras de Daniel "_No tienes fuerza para detener los golpes, dedícate a desviarlos_".

Empezó otra vez el intercambio de golpes, hasta que Grimm rompió su postura y logra atacar a Tiria con su daga, cosa que la tomo completamente desprevenida y alcanza a cortarle unos mechones de pelo, pero, rompió su postura y junto con ella su guardia, dejando descubierto su torso, Tiria logro atinar una fuerte patada en el pecho del elfo que mandándolo volar como si fuera de papel.

El cuerpo de Grimm se estrello con mucha fuerza contra la pared del dojo, destrozándola por completo, Tiria estaba parada con la respiración agitada.

-¿Algo que decir?- dijo Daniel viendo el estado en el que estaba Tiria

El silencio reino por unos segundos, pero Tiria apenas podía creer lo que acababa de pasar

-¿Como lo hiciste?- pregunto Tiria que veía a Daniel esperando una respuesta

-Yo no he hecho nada- se defendió Daniel

-Entonces como explicas que hasta hace unas horas el estúpido de Grimm era incapaz de siquiera tocarme, y ahora...-Tiria guardo silencio

-Simple- dijo Daniel levantándose- el nunca tuvo un entrenamiento "decente"- dijo eso haciendo comilla con los dedos

-¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MIS METODOS NO SIRVEN!- grito Tiria

-Jamás dije eso, no lo viste, ¿verdad?- pregunto Daniel

-¿Que se supone que tenía que ver?- pregunta Tiria completamente confundida

-Durante una pelea a muerte, en el momento en el que pienses que puedes morir, habrás perdido- dijo Daniel mirando a Tiria- Por todas las veces con las que se ha enfrentado a ti, le quitaste el miedo a pelear, y eso es de admirar, no importa que tan habilidoso seas, si no tienes el valor de levantar la espada con la intención de pelear, estas muerto- explico Daniel

-¿Y cómo es que alguien como tu puede saber esas cosas?, solo eres una bestia orca- reclama Tiria

-Yo solo lo sé- responde Daniel con una sonrisa

Daniel camino hasta donde Tiria había mandado a volar a Grimm

-¿Estás vivo?- pregunto Daniel sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta

Grimm estaba inconsciente, su cabeza en suelo y su espalda en la pared completamente cuarteada, Daniel levanta a Grimm y lo recuesta en el suelo.

-Dime algo, ¿tú fuiste entrenada así?- pregunta Daniel revisando las heridas de Grimm

-... Si- respondió Tiria en voz baja

-Y, ¿te gusto?- pregunto Daniel

-¿Por qué debería gustarme entrenar?- reclamo Tiria

-Si no te gusto, entonces, ¿por qué se lo haces a el también?- pregunto Daniel

-Porque funciono conmigo, el me dijo que quería hacerse fuerte, y esta es la manera más rápida- se defendió Tiria

-No existe ningún camino rápido para hacerse fuerte, la única manera de hacerlo es entrenar con un objetivo, hacerlo una y otra vez, por eso lo mejor que puede hacer un maestro es hacer interesante el entrenamiento, para que no se convierta en una tortura- explico Daniel

-Interesante, ¿estás loco?- a Tiria le seguía irritando el comportamiento de Daniel

-No lo estoy, piénsalo, por eso odiabas entrenar, estoy seguro que cada día que te levantabas para iniciar donde lo dejaste el día anterior era horrible, tu odiabas eso- dijo Daniel con una sonrisa

-Tu... ¿quién eres?- pregunto Tiria

-Solo una bestia orca- respondió Daniel

Tiria lo ve por unos segundos y se va del dojo azotando la puerta

Después de revisar las heridas de Grimm, Daniel se dio cuenta de la resistencia del elfo, Tiria no se había contenido para nada, pero esa patada solo le dejo un gran moretón "_Supongo que se desmayo por el cansancio_", Daniel sin saber que hacer simplemente se fue, dejando a Grimm tirado en medio dojo.

Daniel se dirigió al cuarto que le habían asignado, y se recostó.

Sandra escuchaba el alboroto del otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba sentada en un banco con los codos en las rodillas y las manos juntas en la frente, de repente se dejo de escuchar el alboroto y segundos después salió la misma mujer con la que había hablado antes, y se levanto de golpe mirando a la mujer.

La elfa noto la ansiedad y preocupación en la cara de Sandra y solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes, está bien- dijo la elfa para calmar a Sandra

-Pero, ¿que fue todo ese alboroto?- pregunto Sandra todavía sin estar convencida

-Es solo que se presento algo que nos sorprendió bastante, veras, para los magos el practicar magia es una necesidad, porque si no aprenden a controlar la enorme cantidad de energía que su cuerpo produce durante su crecimiento mueren- explica la elfa con mucha paciencia y amabilidad- Pero cuando un mago se entrena, la cantidad de energía que pueden llegar a poseer es descomunal, como en este caso, no solo posee una cantidad de energía tan grande que se vio forzado a un entrenamiento extremo, eso hizo que sus músculos se dañaran, calculamos que el tratamiento terminaría en 3 días, pero… ya hemos terminado- explico la elfa con una sonrisa en la cara

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Sandra

-¿Quieres verlo?- pregunto la elfa con un tono sugerente

-No- responde Sandra sonrojada dándose vuelta y caminando hacia su habitación la cual lo tomo tiempo conseguir.

"_Este lugar es inmenso_", pensaba Sandra al llegar a una de las habitaciones que les habían asignado, vio a Daniel recostado en la cama profundamente dormido

Sandra fue a la otra habitación para poder descansar, estaba exhausta por el viaje, agradeció profundamente que la otra habitación estuviera justo al lado de esa, si nada más que hacer solo se deja caer en la cama y cae profundamente dormida.

Varias horas más tarde tocan la puerta de la habitación de Sandra

-Disculpe señorita- dice una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta

Sandra se despertó con dificultad y respondió

-Si- respondió con notorio cansancio en la voz

-Quería avisarle que dentro de poco servirán la cena, si desea bañarse hay un baño dentro de la habitación- respondió la voz

-Ok muchas gracias- respondió Sandra con alegría

Tenía bastante hambre, se baño lo más rápido que se le fue posible y se vistió con la ropa que había traído de la casa, la misma camiseta y pantalones pero estos era de color azul claro.

Al salir Sandra se encontró con Daniel que lo esperaba fuera de la habitación junto con Grimm el cual no tenía unas cuantas heridas en la cara. Traía puesta una pequeña armadura el estoque amarrado a la cintura y la daga en la del lado contrario al estoque.

-Buenas noches señorita Sandra- recibió Grimm a Sandra

-Buenas Grimm- respondió Sandra

Daniel se limito a levantar la mano, Grimm guio a ambos al comedor real, Sandra no tenían ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer, todo era refinado y elegante, por el contraria Daniel tenía muy en claro todas las normas de etiqueta.

Tiria se encontraba parada como escolta detrás del rey, se notaba que todavía estaba enfadada con Daniel, se le notaba en la mirada… y en esa extraña aura asesina.

-Tiria, por favor, ve a buscar a mi hija que se está retrasando- ordeno el rey con un tono suave

-Con gusto su majestad- respondió Tiria servicialmente

Tiria se encamino con una fingida cara de indiferencia, hacia la habitación de la princesa. Cuando salió del comedor sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos y pesados mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire _"¿Quién se cree que es ese, estúpido orco?",_ _"Tú no sabes nada de mí"_, estaba enojada, pero tenía que aceptar que ese orco tenía razón, cada día levantarse solo para pelear, no le gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo _"Mi deber es pelear por el reino",_ pensaba Tiria mientras poco a poco se tranquilizaba.

Al llegar a la habitación toco la puerta

-Princesa, ¿esta hay?... ¿es la hora de cenar y la están esperando?- Tiria seguía golpeando la puerta- Princesa voy a pasar- Tiria abrió la puerta

Al abrirla quedo atónita ante la escena, la princesa estaba completamente dormida y amarrada en su cama, y un hombre con batas negras en un sillón mientras golpeaba el suelo con un bastón de madera con una piedra azul en la punta.

-Invitados- dijo el hombre sonriente

Pero antes de que Tiria pudiera si quiera gritar el hombre golpeo en suelo con su bastón con un poco más de fuerza. Tiria quedo paralizada "_Magia_", pensó Tiria mientras miraba a ese hombre con odio.

El Hombre se puso los dedos entre los labios en señal de silencio.

-Silencio señorita, no interrumpas el plácido sueño de la princesa- dijo el hombre en voz baja todavía sonriente sin levantarse del sillón

Tiria no podía moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba "_Muévete maldición_", repetía varias veces, los ojos de Tiria brillaron de un verde intenso, y se libero del hechizo, sin decir palabra desenvaino su espada y la clavo en el pecho del hombre, atravesando su pecho y el sillón.

-Que desperdicio, dañar un mueble tan caro- dijo el hombre sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo

Tiria sorprendida por la escena ve como ese hombre de repente desaparece, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, solo vio que su espada atravesaba el sillón.

Sin darse cuenta el hombre se encontraba detrás de ella

-Que impresionante, te liberaste de mi hechizo, supongo que contigo solo sirven métodos más primitivos- al finalizar el hombre dio un fuerte golpe en al cuellos de Tiria con la base del bastón, dejándola inconsciente

-Solo falta, Sandra Rile- dijo el hombre chasqueando los dedos haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo de la princesa

Mientras en el comedor se preguntaban de la ausencia de Tiria y la princesa, decidieron que no iban a venir a cenar y empezaron sin ellos, Sandra tuvo que contenerse bastante, debido al delicioso sabor de la comida, en cambio Daniel comía con total naturalidad, cosa que impresiona bastante a TODOS los presentes.

-Voy a ver que tanto hacen esas 2 que ya me estoy preocupando- dijo Grimm saliendo del comedor

Grimm camino hasta la habitación de la princesa, pero la puerta estaba abierta, entro bastante alarmado, solo para encontrarse el cuerpo inconsciente de Tiria en el suelo, su espada clavada en el sillón, este corrió para socorrer a la herida, pero noto que solo estaba inconsciente, pero justo después noto la ausencia de la princesa.

-¡Guardias!- grito Grimm mientras corría al comedor para informar a al rey

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Sandra nerviosa

-Seguramente nada- dijo un hombre con bata negra que apareció de la nada detrás de Sandra

Pero antes de cualquier reacción el hombre cubrió la boca de Sandra con su mano y se despidió

-Adiós- dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer junto con Sandra

Todos estaban atónitos ante la escena, nadie hallaba que hacer, pero justo en ese momento Grimm entra pegando gritos

-Se llevaron a la princesa- Grito Grimm sin aliento arrodillado en el suelo

* * *

><p>Bueno, me disculpo por la tardanza, y tambien debo informarles que "Cruzada", empezara a retrasarse, debido a otro historia en la que estoy trabajando, gracis por leer y disculpen los errores<p> 


End file.
